Ticking Time Bombs
by Daerwyn
Summary: Edward left and Bella moves to Phoenix. She's changed, for the better and worse. When she gets busted for street racing, Renee sends her to La Push with Charlie and Sue. She meets her new object of affection and starts life new. Then the Cullen's arrive.
1. Chapter 1

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

As soon as Edward left me in the woods, I moved back with my mom. Renee welcomed me back with open arms and she loved it that I was back with her. I finished high school with my amazing friends. Or rather, with my amazing crew. You see, I was a street racer now. I was one of the top, but it didn't just happen in the few months I was there. No. I had been racing since I was fifteen and had a permit. I had to do something legal to balance it all out.

"Ready? Set? Go!" the slut up front shouted. I hit the gas and just as I was about to win, I heard cop cars. There was no way out of the alley. I was caught. Fucking shit!

"Put your hands up!" The cop yelled. "And exit the car slowly!"

I groaned and opened the door. I stepped out of the car and kept my hands up.

I was caught.

I was given a night in jail and then released in the morning. Thank god. I did not need bail right now.

I found my car out front, as well as a pissed of Renee.

"How dare you race cars! Do you know how worried I've been!" She shouted as I got in the car. She got in the passenger seat. "I thought you were hurt! Do you know how worried sick-? Nevermind, I'm your mother and I forbid you from racing every again!"

I hit the gas and we zoomed out of the police station.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Slow down!"

I looked at her and smiled as we zoomed down the road. "No way."

I parked in front of the house two minutes later and Renee held out her hand. "Give me your keys."

"No."

"Right now! Or I will take a crow bar to your car!"

I handed her my keys quickly.

"You are going to Forks. I don't want to hear it! You are going to Forks so Charlie will teach you the law. I don't care if you're pissed! I will book your flight for tonight."

I sighed, knowing it was useless to fight her. "Alright." An evil plan started to form in my head.

"Pack, right now!"

I walked inside to find an apologetic Phil. "Got you a couple suitcases for all of your things. They're in your room."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I slammed my door and pulled all my band posters and pictures off the walls. I shoved them into one of the three suitcases. As I started to pack my clothes, I came across the jacket. My lucky jacket. I sighed and shoved it further in my suitcase in frustration. I had been growing like a weed since I moved here. I shot up and was nearly 5' 9". My skin tanned nicely and all the girls were jealous.

It was wierd, but it was nice. I wasn't so pale anymore, so I fit in better. In fact, you wouldn't even be able to tell I was pale before if you saw me now. I was hot! And I knew it. I didn't doubt my beauty anymore. I knew I was beautiful, in every way. I still acted the same, but maybe I was more confident. Scratch that, lots more confident.

After I finished packing everything I owned, I carried the bags to the front door. I smiled as I got a text message from Tiko. He was the gay guy in the crew. Total sweetie, but he was my favorite by far.

__

What happened?

****

I'm being forced back to Forks tonight.

Fuck no! Girl, I'll pick you up.

****

Bring my extra key. I'm driving. Renee thinks I only have one.

Nice, keep her guessing. Be there in a few.

****

Luv ya!

Luv ya 2. C ya soon.

I threw my bags by my car and saw Tiko pull up in his bright pink car. I smiled and he tossed me my key.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I am now. Thanks, Tik."

"No prob. I'm going to miss you. The crew will definately visit."

"That will be cool. I'll buy a little house on the rez just for us to hang in when you guys can visit. That way, you can stay for long times and I'll be able to come down here to see you guys."

"Yeah. Stay safe. If you meet any cute guys, let me know."

I winked. "You know I will."

I kissed his cheek before he drove off and I threw my bags into my trunk and back seat before writing a note and sticking it on Renee's forehead. I walked out of the house, phone in hand, and drove towards Forks.

Two days later, I pulled into Charlie's house and parked my car, locking it and putting the key into my bra.

I knocked on the door and Charlie answered it. "Bella! You look great! Arizona was good to you." he smiled.

I take it Renee didn't tell him I was in jail or that I left without her consent. Sweet!

"Hey, dad. Thanks. I've missed you," I smiled.

"Missed you too! Come on. Let me show you around the house."

"So, you and Sue finally got hitched?"

"Yeah, a few months ago. She got room for you and her two kids."

"Leah and Seth, right?" I asked, recalling the email he sent. He nodded, beaming wider.

"You'll meet them at dinner. They're going to have the gang of kids over for a cook out."

"Sounds fun," I smiled.

He nodded and showed me my room, which overlooked the front, so I could see my car. Thank god.

"I'll bring my things in and get ready for tonight. The bathroom's free, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. There's a little board on the door so you can 'book' your times for showers in the morning. The time you pick is all yours. It's less complicated when you see it. I'll help you bring your things in."

I walked down the stairs and he whistled when he saw my car. "Nice car, Bella! Where did you get this?"

"Bought it off a few friends from school. I tweaked it a couple of times. Does Jake still fix cars?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you should have him look at this. It looks fast."

"It is," I smiled. "The girl I got it from said she got it to go 210."

"You better not be driving that fast."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I lied easily. "You are police chief."

He chuckled. "That I am."

I pulled a suitcase out of the small trunk and shut the trunk. My car was a Scorpion Hydrogen. It rocked. It was electric blue in front but faded into an electric green in back. It was amazing and if anyone hurt her, I would personally kill them. I raced to live. I HAD to race. I had an addiction. But I loved that addiction.

Once all my bags were in my room, Charlie had to go to the station.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me. Go catch some bad guys," I laughed, noticing the irony. If only he knew. . .

He nodded and left. I unpacked before getting my car and driving to Jake's. I honked my horn and Jake came out.

"Holy shit! Bella! When did you get this!"

I smiled as I came out of the car. "Oh, this? It's nothing. You should see the others in Phoenix."

"It looks like a car in a movie."

"Just about," I smiled. "So, I hear your still fixing cars. Mind if I look?"

He smirked. "Think you can handle it?"

"Who do you think did the engine to her?" I asked, opening the hood. Jake gasped as he looked in.

"You did this! Holy shit! You like have a whole new engine in here! And what's this?" Jake asked.

"Nitros Oxcide. Nothing you need to worry about."

"But those are only used in street racing, Bella! How did-" it clicked for him and he smiled. "You race."

"Duh!" I smiled. "Since I was fifteen!"

"That's so awesome! So, hey, we're coming to your place tonight for dinner. A cook out, Charlie said."

I nodded, "Charlie mentioned it. I can't wait to meet your friends."

"They were excited. You haven't really met them yet, so this will be fun. You'll have a bunch of new people."

"I can't wait. I have so much to do!" I squealed.

He chuckled and I heard throats clearing behind me. I shut the hood and turned around. "Who are you guys?" I asked, looking them over. They were hot. All of them. Shirtless, in shorts, and there were about ten of them. I didn't know exactly how many, but it was a lot.

"These are my friends. Guys, this is Bella. She just moved back in with Charlie."

"Ah, the leech lover," someone muttered, glaring at Jacob. I looked at him. Hotty. The hotest.

"You know?"

"We'll explain it tonight," The guy in the middle said.

"Holy shit! Nice car!" another guy said.

I laughed. "Thanks. It's mine."

All eyes snapped to me. "Where the hell did you get that?" someone else said.

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know. Charlie would kill me. Let's just stick with the story I told him. I got it off of some friends at school in Phoenix."

Something fell on my car and I screeched. "Who the hell threw that!" I growled.

They shrunk back and the guy in the middle, who seemed to be the oldest, stepped forward. "That was totally Jacob."

My jaw dropped and I turned to Jacob. "How dare you! This costs nearly fifty thousand still! It took like fifteen races to get this baby paid off! Jacob Black! When you come over I will tear your fucking heart out, you hear me? And then I will stomp on it and throw it to the seagulls!"

Jake looked fearful. "I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

I turned around and picked the rock off the car carefully and wiped the smudge off of the window. "I hate you, Jake. I absolutely hate you," I laughed.

He smirked. "Knew you couldn't resist. You look nice. Tan and totally taller."

I smiled. "I don't know what happened. I just shot up like a weed when I left. Well, I got in a lot of fights with Renee, but that couldn't have been it. Anyways, I like it. I'm damn straight sexy."

He chuckled and looked me over. "Damn straight."

My phone buzzed. "Oh! It's the guys. I got to take this. See you guys around."

I sat on a stump near the woods and put the phone on speaker, because I hated talking with it in my ear.

"Tiko! Mi! Kiko! Osada! Tamiga! Kairi! Mimo! What's up?"

I heard laughter on the other end. "Everything! Guess who took your title?"

"What title? Biggest slut. Most likely knocked up by twenty. Race for sex. . ." I trailed off. There were literally hundreds.

"Your biggest slut award!" Kairi shouted.

I laughed. "Who?"

"Tiffany! And you'll never believe it! She's dating Pete!" Tiko grumbled.

"No way! And he was off limits! Tiko, you were his first, right?"

"You know it, girl, and you know what? I was damn proud! Now I feel like a jerk!"

"Oh, but Tik, your my gay boy. Don't worry. I still love you."

"You better," he laughed.

"So, tell me? Any hot guys?" I heard Mimo shout.

I laughed. "Totally. Like ten of them! And most of them look off limits, but girl, when they saw my car they were like totally in love with me! Just wait until they see what clothes I wear."

"Oh, girl, we got to go! Kik just got challenged! Talk to you later!" Osada said.

"Bye!" I laughed, hanging up. I walked to see the guys surrounding my car.

"Damn," I heard the hottest guy mutter. "This is the best car I've ever seen."

"Do you know how hot it is that a girl likes cars?" Jake said.

I laughed. "Dream on, boys. You aren't driving her anytime soon. See you later tonight. I have to check Port Angeles."

"For what?" Jake asked.

"Tracks," I smirked.

"Of what?" Someone else asked.

"The Underground. Race tracks. Don't tell Charlie. It's our secret."

I shooed them away from the car and got in. "See ya!" I called out of the open window. I zoomed out of there, going at least one ten. I drove around Port Angeles, but didn't find any race tracks. Pissed, I drove back and pulled into Charlie's. I saw two kids sitting on the porch.

"Hey, you must be Leah and Seth," I said.

The girl looked at me. "I take it your my new sister. Fun."

She didn't sound very happy about but I let it pass. "And I take it your Seth. If you like cars and keeping secrets we'll get along. Both of you."

"Joy," Leah muttered.

I rolled my eyes and Seth hugged me. "I got a far cooler sister now! Take that Leah!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of his grasp. "Refrain from touching the goods. They are for nonfamily members only."

"And she's a slut!" Leah shouted, walking into the house.

I rolled my eyes, and shouted after her. "The biggest! Voted on too!"

Seth laughed. "Dude, you have to meet everyone else officially. It was totally awkward earlier today. Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the beach. "Hey. . .?" I said, but it came out as a question. Seth sat me down next to him on a drift log.

"Back so soon?" One guy said. "I knew you couldn't resist us."

"For the record, I was dragged here against my will by my new little brother. As of how irresistible you are. . ." I trailed off and smirked. "I've seen better, and in a lot less."

Seth choked on his tongue. "I did not need to hear that!"

I laughed. "You never gave me a limit and as far as I know, I can speak my mind."

"I forbid you from saying stuff like that again," Seth said.

I rolled my eyes. "I think this whole thing turns into where I boss you around, little bro. Not the other way around."

"You wish," Seth sighed.

"So names," I snapped at them. "I have no idea and I just keep thinking that guy or the one guy over there. So tell me, who are you guys?"

"Sam Uley, is I," Sam said. "And you know Jake. This is Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Quil."

"Good, good," I smiled to myself. I looked at them all and when my eyes landed on Paul, I caught him staring at me. He was by far the hottest and just my type. He looked like a badass, but total sweetheart when you got to know him. Oh, I think I found myself a challenge. Paul will be mine.

"Nice, nice," I said. I heard laughs and rolled my eyes.

"She didn't blush!" Jake shouted. "It's a miracle!"

"This Bella doesn't blush like crazy. The old one did."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. It's a shocker."

"You try telling that to Renee when she found out."

"What happened to you? You've changed," Jake said.

I shrugged, "I've accepted the way I looked and fixed it. Now I like it. Hell, I love it. And I flaunt it. That's probably why. Confidence does a lot, Jake."

He looked me over. "Damn sexy."

I rolled my eyes. "Not like you're getting any. Especially from me."

He pouted and I smirked. "See? You are just cruel. First the rock and then this?"

His eyes widened. "I thought you forgot about the rock."

I stood up and walked over to him, laughing. "I never forget about my car, Jake." I shoved him off the log and laughed as he fell flat on his ass. I checked my watch and cussed. "I got to be at Charlie's. Bye."

I ran off and made my way towards the shower. I took a quick one and changed into some short shorts, a tank top, and some converse. It was summer! It was hot! Give me a break!

I let my hair air dry and put on some eye liner. I walked into the hall and looked at the board on the bathroom door, marking every morning for eight o'clock. I went back to my room and looked out my window. The guys were coming over.

I ran down the stairs and nearly collided with my dad. "Bells, what are you wearing?"

"My clothes. It's all the rage in Phoenix. Do you want help cooking?"

"No thanks, Bella. Billy's helping me out. I'll be fine."

"Alright. Just hollar if you need anything."

"Will do."

I headed to the door when the bell rang and opened it. "Welcome, welcome. Come on in!"

The guys came in and we all sat in the dining room. Charlie brought in some burgers and hot dogs. When I say some, I mean like enough to feed an army. "Holy sh-crap," I said, catching myself. Charlie sent me a look, but let it pass.

"So, Bella, what did you do in Phoenix?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. "Hung out with friends, listened to music, and hated the world?"

The guys laughed and Charlie smirked. "Like what did you do with friends? Better not be drugs."

"Oh, no!" I lied. "We just gossiped and tried to get people together with others. Uneventful," I muttered.

I don't know why, but the guys found this funny.

The phone rang and Charlie picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Renee. Bella's right here, why?"

"Oh, shit! Hang that up right now!" I called.

Sue looked at me. "Hang up on your mom?"

"We sort of didn't leave off on the best foot," I told her. It was honest, at least.

Charlie came back in a few moments later with a frown on his face.

"What happened, dear?" Sue asked him, worriedly.

"Bella, care to explain what EXACTLY you did with your friends," he said, trying to stay calm. Shit.

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	2. Chapter 2

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"Um, gossiped?" I tried.

"How about getting arrested, fourteen times?"

All the guys choked on their drinks that they were pretending to drink so I didn't see their smiles.

"I have a logical explanation!" I started.

"Then give it," Charlie said calmly.

"Um, they were speeding tickets!"

"Really? I believe the speeding part, but why would you be arrested for that?"

I bit my lip and the guys were trying to control their laughter.

"Um, I sort of, um, ran red lights? And didn't stop when the police came."

"Is that all? What exactly is your car used for?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Driving?"

"Let's try racing. Street racing."

I bit my lip to hide my grin. "Um, maybe?"

"You are so dead!" Jake stage whispered to me.

I glared at him. "Shut the hell up, Jake."

"And you have two arrests for drug use?" Charlie asked.

I choked on my drink. "It only happened once! The second time my friend was stoned and the cops pulled me over! I wasn't high then! It just happened once!"

A few of the guys were laughing silently. Billy sent them glares and they shut up.

"So, you don't do drugs anymore?"

"Um, no?" I said, making it sound convincable.

"That's it!" Charlie said standing up. "I am searching your room!"

"There's nothing in there!" I called after him.

"And confiscading your car!"

I gasped and ran after him. "Oh no you don't!"

"It is illegal, and I'm a cop. Yes I can."

The guys were watching with amusement. "No! I didn't do anything illegal in your juresdiction! You can't take it unless I race here! I know how it works!"

I had followed Charlie to my room and he flipped open my pillow. I cringed when he pulled out a little baggy. "Not in here, huh?"

I growled in frustration and grabbed my phone. "I'm moving out!"

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Have you done any drugs in the last twenty four hours?"

"No!" I shouted. I pulled out of his grasp, grabbed my keys, and walked downstairs to see the guys watching me, amused. "I'll let you know, if I'm not back in an hour, I've gone to kill Renee."

Paul bust out laughing. "I doubt that."

"Wait until you see what I'm packing in that car. You won't doubt anything."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're loaded?"

I smiled. "Am I?"

I shut the front door and drove around La Push. When I came back to Charlie's, he was waiting on the front steps. "I can't take you in because you haven't done anything illegal, although drug possession is illegal."

"That's all I had, so its not like you can make me out to be a dealer. That was from Phoenix."

"I still searched your room and was not happy with what I found."

I smiled, "You found the box? I'll let you borrow some things for Sue, if you want."

He gagged. "No! God no! I threw them out. None of that stuff is allowed in this house. So, if you stay here, you follow the rules. I wrote them out for you and put them on your door."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I made my way inside and saw all the guys still there. I raised my eyebrow. "Um. . . yeah."

I walked out the back and dialed Midori's number.

"Alright, alright, girl, spill? Any guys?"

"Like I said, yeah. Lots. I got my eye on one. I don't know if he's single, but I sure hope so."

"What's his name? That doesn't matter! What happened? You sound pissed."

"Charlie found my weed, Renee called and told him my record, in the middle of dinner when all the hot guys were over. I had a little episode and, well, blew off some steam."

"Who was it? No, what was it?"

"OH, and Charlie threw out all my toys," I frowned.

"Girl! I'm buying you new ones and shipping them there!"

"Thank god," I smiled. "Alright, so did Kiko win?"

"Like a champ! Don't worry about him. You knew he would win. So, hey, we are going to visit next month. That okay?"

"Hell yes! I need some company! And make sure not to bring anything. Charlie will search you."

She sighed. "Alright, alright. So what's up? You need to tell me if you found any girl friends yet."

"None. I haven't met any girls here. Just guys so far, besides my step sister and her mom."

"Oh, harsh. Is your stepsis cool?"

"She was a total bitch to me and I didn't do anything! Then the fun started. I had too much fun."

"So, your kicked out?"

"No, I have rules to follow. But you know me. Rules are made to be broken. So I'll do just the opposite of them, other than that, I want to move out. I'm going to get some money and I'm out of here. Maybe I'll buy house in town, or one on the beach here."

"Oh, sounds good. We might move there. Found any tracks?"

"None, but I only looked in Port Angeles. I'll check around town and in nearby cities later in the week. I got to let Charlie cool before I do anything. He's already watching my every move."

"Volture. Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Night, baby! Love you!"

"Love you, too, Dori!"

I hung up and headed back inside, glaring at my dad. I leaned against the wall and he just looked at me. After five minutes of having a staredown, he broke first. "What?"

"I'm going out tonight. I don't know when I'll be back. Before eight, I know that."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him, and blinked once before replying. "Out."

The guys 'ooh'ed and Charlie took a deep breath. "No. You are grounded."

"I'm eighteen. You can't ground me."

"I can as long as you live under my roof."

I huffed and sighed. "Fine, but I'll have you know I'm getting my own place by the end of the month. My friends from Phoenix are coming up then."

"The ones that gave you the drugs and got you racing?" Charlie asked.

"Yup," I smiled. "Don't worry, they don't deal to outsiders. They don't trust too many people."

The guys watched in interest and soon they were leaving. I smiled and waved to them from the front door before heading upstairs.

"Bella!" Charlie started.

"Not having this conversation! Mom was with Phil. I was with my friends. There was no inbetween. No interaction. Mom got me out of jail and then she stopped. Phil was the only one that would put up with it and make it so that I could get out of jail if I messed up. Well, let me tell you something! I am living my own life! Not how people want it! So, so help me god, I do not want to hear it! I'm doing what I want to do! And for the record, street racing is a part of American history!" I shouted, slamming my door shut. I locked it and laid down on my bed. I found my stash in my stuffed dark gray wolf and inhaled. "That's the stuff," I breathed out.

There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"Seth."

"Shit! Hold on!"

I put out the blunt and opened the door. "Hey," I smiled.

"Woah, Bella's stoned," Seth grinned.

"You know, shut the fuck up. You are too young to understand! Now what the hell do you want?"

"The guys want to meet with you tonight. Leah's staying here. Come on."

I sighed. "Let me put everything away first."

I velcroed my wolf back together and followed Seth outside. I was giggling like an idiot.

"Alright, bro, where we going?" I asked.

He sighed. "You are so high."

"Shh, if Charlie finds out, I'll be dead! Literally! Did you see those rules? No guys. No fun. No drugs. No fun. No racing. No FUN!"

Seth laughed. "You're hilarious when you're stoned. Come on!"

I ran after him and we met up with the guys on the beach.

"Hey guys!" I called. I laughed and sat down on a log.

"What the hell happened to you?" Paul asked.

I looked at him. "I am very responsible! Don't you dare say that drugs are irresponsibibible," I said, struggling on the last word.

"Oh, god, she's high," Jake muttered.

"I was straight the last time I lived here Jake, and I was boring. Puh-leze! This is much better than boring Bella!"

"Dude, her room reeked of it!" Seth said. "I mean, come on! It was like a sauna in there!"

"Was not!" I protested. I thought about it. "Okay, maybe it was."

The guys sighed. "She won't remember if you tell her now," Sam said.

I sobered quickly. "A secret? I want to know! I'm straight. I swear to god, I'm good! What's this about?"

The guys chuckled. "It's about us. Remember the legends?"

I thought about it real heard.

"The Cold Ones," Jake said.

I nodded. "Yeah, and how Quilleutes are werewolves. So, what's that got to do with you? Holy shit! No way! You guys are werewolves! That's totally awesome!"

The guys chuckled. "Knew she would take it like this."

Some guys handed money to one another.

"So, you're wolves. That's like cool! What other legends are real? Wait, you know about the Cullen's? I remember from earlier."

"Yeah, the werewolves are natural enemies to the vampires. The Cullen's and the tribe formed a treaty a long time ago. They can't come on our land and they can't bite a human, or else we expose them."

I looked at all of them, "Well, there goes that plan."

"What plan?"

"Of being changed," I said. "I wanted Edward to change me, but he kept saying no. I get it now. He couldn't. That makes sense!"

Everything seemed to get tense all of the sudden. "But I don't want to be anymore," I said quickly. "I hate all of them."

"Don't let Leah hear you say that you wanted to be change. She'll kill you," Seth told me.

I sighed. "My lips are sealed."

"And I'm stealing all your stuff and throwing it out. I can't have you get kicked out. Who's going to show me what to do to my car?"

I smiled. "I'm buying a place on the rez, so you don't have to worry about me leaving, and the guys are coming here late in the month. The best guys and girls around, well, besides you guys."

They laughed and we talked until the sun started to get up. "Shit. Charlie's gonna kill me if I have bloodshot eyes," I said to no one. "I have to get my drops out of my car on the way home, Seth. Come on and break us in."

"Alright, alright. Come on!"

I ran to my car, grabbed my eye drops and looked into the visor. I put them in my eyes and blinked a few times before walking up to the front door. Seth opened it easily and I headed to the kitchen. I started to make breakfast and Seth blinked at me. "Cover story," I smiled. "Go to sleep, wolfy."

He headed up the stairs and I saw Charlie head down them.

"Bells, you're up early."

"Yeah, I was hungry."

He looked at me hard and then got the paper before sitting at the table, watching me.

"What?" I asked after ten minutes.

"You seem tired."

"Couldn't sleep last night."

"To much guilt on your conscious?" So it was going to be one of THOSE days.

"No, actually. I'm proud of what I do and I will keep doing it. Nothing, nothing is going to make me stop."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Renee kicked me out."

"And Phil?"

"Still rocks," I smiled. "He only stuck to it because Renee wanted me gone."

"So, you have no other place to go?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him. "I'm going to buy a place, I already said. Until then, if you kick me out, I have my car."

"So you have this all planned out?"

"Maybe," I smiled. "I might have some loop holes. Who knows?"

"You can stay until you get your place, but you will follow my rules, got it?"

I nodded. "And I'm still grounded."

"Extremely so."

"Good," I smiled.

I fished out the plates and handed him his breakfast. Leah came down and smirked at me. "How was your night?"

"Tiring," I smiled back.

She was trying to get me busted, and it so wasn't working.

"Really? Where did you go?"

Shit. Maybe it was.

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	3. Chapter 3

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"The pack got me and we hung on the beach. Nothing too bad."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, they told you?"

"Seems like it," I smiled at her outraged face.

"You went out last night?" Charlie shouted.

"Nice, Leah," I smirked. She glared at me and I turned to Charlie. "Its not like I wanted to! And I just talked to Jake about what I missed while I was gone and I got to meet the guys officially. That was it!"

He calmed when I menitoned Jake and I started to eat my breakfast.

"Thanks, Bella, for making this."

Leah spit out the food in her mouth. "Bella made this? Ugh, its probably poisoned!"

"Leah, you know I wouldn't poison you! You aren't worth the poison."

She glared at me. "I'm so glad that you were imprinted on."

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

Her eyes widened. "They didn't tell you? Oh, that's great!"

"They didn't tell me what?" I asked her. "What's imprinting?"

"I can't tell you. You'll have to ask Jake."

I tossed the plate in the sink and took a shower quickly before putting on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I drove to Jake's and banged on his door.

"Sorry, Bella, Jake's out."

"It's six in the morning!" I protested. "No teen guy is up at six in the morning!"

"The pack gets up early, Bella. I'm sure Jake will be back soon. What's up?'

"Billy, Leah mentioned something about the wolves today. I was wondering if you knew what it was?"

"Probably. What was it?"

"Imprinting."

"I don't know about that. You'll have to meet with the pack today and they'll tell you," Billy said quickly. I didn't believe him but let it pass. Jake came in the door and saw me.

"Oh, hey, Bella! Why are you here?"

"Jake, you get the pack together because I'm going to kill Leah if I don't find out soon."

"Find out what?"

I led him to my car after saying goodbye to Billy. He got in the passenger side and I in the driver. "What the hell is imprinting? Leah said that she was glad I was imprinted on. What is it? Everyone I ask won't tell me."

"It's not in our position to tell you."

"Then whose is it?"

"I can't say."

I stopped the car and opened the door. "Out, now."

"Bella-"

"Out!"

He got out of the car and I drove away. Him staring after me. I parked at the beach a few blocks away and paced down the beach. I found a really pretty rock and picked it up. When I stood back up, I saw Paul walking towards me. I pretended not to see him and picked up another rock before throwing it into the water with all my might. I heard Paul chuckle.

"I heard you threw Jake out of your car in the middle of the road," he started out.

"I did."

"Why?"

"He didn't answer me honestly."

"About what?"

"I highly doubt you have the answer either, so just forget it."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright," I said, smiling and trying to control my breathing. Something about being around him made me clam up and be all nervous. I didn't believe it! Never! Never have I acted this way around a guy. Never had I been nervous. Never had I been afraid of something bad. This was new, and it was scaring me.

"So, you know the legends, how there are wolves, right? And the leeches?"

I nodded. "Right, go on."

"Well there's this one called imprinting," he continued.

"That was what I wanted to know!" I laughed.

"Ah, don't make assumptions. So, imprinting is like when a wolf finds it soul mate. Like love at first sight. And they don't have to be your girlfriend, or in Leah's case, boyfriend, they can be a friend, a sister, whatever they want to be."

"And why are you telling me this? I mean, I've wanted to know since Leah said something, but, no offense, why are you telling me this? Why couldn't someone else have? They acted like they didn't know."

His face looked a little hurt but he quickly recovered. "Because I imprinted on you."

I didn't know how to react, to be honest. I looked into his eyes and saw love and devotion. I flashed him a smile. "So you can be anything I want, right?"

He nodded quickly. "Anything."

"So you could be a lap dog? A monkey?"

"Realistically speaking, I could be a lap dog, but a monkey, not so much," he smiled.

I laughed, "Well then, if you want, we could take things slow, you know?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. So friends first? Then work our way up."

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned.

"Great. So, there's a bonfire tomorrow night. You want to come?"

"As long as Renee doens't call, hell yes."

"So you seriously were in jail fourteen times?"

"And if you add two drug charges, you are right on target."

"That's badass."

"Tell me about it. You don't even want to know some things."

"I hardly know you, so spill all," Paul laughed.

"Alright, well I started racing when I was fifteen, stopped when I first moved here, and then started back up again. When I came back to Phoenix after the Cullen's left, you should have seen me! I can remember it like it was yesterday."

"What happened?" Paul pressed.

I looked at him. "Nothing, actually. Literally nothing."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Okay, so any tattoos, piercings?"

"Charlie can not find out about this," I said seriously. "At least not until I get my beach house."

He nodded and I unzipped my pants. His eyebrows raised and I tsked my tongue. "I have a bathing suit under this, perv."

He laughed and I showed him my hip. "My crew's symbol. A melted clock with tire tracks over it. I have another one, but I can't really show you here."

He seemed to get it and laugh. "What is it?"

"A wolf, ironically enough. Dark silver over my heart."

"How fitting," Paul smirked. "When I phase I'm dark silver."

I giggled. "What are the odds?"

"Indeed. That's almost creepy."

I nodded, "A little to coincidental!" I thought about it. "I'm going to have to ask the guy what he was thinking when he chose the color. Psycho freaks. So, tell me more about you."

"There's not a lot really. My mom lives in a different Rez. My dad left when I was three. No siblings. Have major temper problems. And got in a lot of fights in school."

"Tough, badass, yet caring. You're gaining points on my radar, wolf."

"Is that a good radar?" he asked.

I smiled, "A very good radar."

"So tell me more about racing. I'm interested."

I smirked and started to tell him all about it. He just listened and stared at me with love filled eyes.

"I think a girl working on cars is pretty damn sexy," he said at one point.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "That's what all guys think. And if they don't they are gay. Well, Tiko's gay, and he finds it sexy, but with guys working on them. . . not . . . woman,"I finished awkwardly.

"You have a gay friend?" Paul asked amused.

"All girls do! In every group I know for a fact that one of their guy friends are gay! It just happens! It's strange but it happens. My gay guy so happens to be into cars. Who knew?"

Paul laughed, "Who knew, is correct. So your friends are visiting soon?"

"A few weeks. I'll give them the details later and yes. It would be totally awesome if one of the pack imprints on one of them. That way I'll have a roomie!"

Paul laughed, "You are an optimistic one."

"And hyper!" I laughed. "Too much syrup."

We laughed together before heading to meet the rest of the pack. They had a knowing look in their eyes. I glared at Leah. "What the fuck, Leah?"

She was glaring at me, so technically she started it.

"What, Isabella?"

"Oh," I laughed darkly. "You did not-"

"Enough!" Jake said. I snapped my gaze to him.

"No fighting. Either of you," Sam said. "We understand you guys don't like each other-"

"That's an understatement," Leah mumbled.

"But you need to get along somehow."

"Why do you hate me, Leah?" I asked her. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"You show up in your fancy ass car and you take over the house like its yours."

I laughed. "I did not take over that house. If anything, you are in control, Charlie running a short second."

Seth whispered to Jake, "Bella's right about that."

"So, what did I do?"

"You show up with all your rich ass toys and you flaunt what you definately don't have and you think-"

"My rich ass stuff? Who exactly do you think your talking to? Isabella Swan. My mom doesn't work and my step-dad's a minor league baseball coach. The only way I got that car, that I cherish to death, is because I won it. I won it after I raced a friends car. I couldn't even afford to buy neons for my car until afterwards. And when I won it, it wasn't even paid off! That car costs a hundred thousand dollars, Leah, and I only got the money racing for it. Otherwise the guy I won it from would have killed me, literally. He would have shot me, drugged me, kidnapped me. . . the list goes on Leah, but I pushed myself for that car, and that's probably the only rich ass thing I have," I said, just a foot from her. Everyone was watching in amusement.

"So you did a hobby and you won that car? Who did you have to fuck?"

"Oh, believe me, a lot of guys, but none for that car," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "You are a slut! I knew it!"

"And didn't I tell you I was the biggest? My friends had a trophy made of a naked barbie titled the biggest slut award. I think its the funniest thing ever. So, Leah. You have everything. You have a mom who would do anything for you, a brother, and a step-dad that is rarely ever home so you can get away with all sorts of shit. And you hate me?"

"Why are you here? Why don't you go back to Phoenix like a little whore?" Leah growled.

I heard people betting and I smirked.

"Because, Leah, I was kicked out by my own mother because I got caught racing in a fucking alley! It was fucking set up and I didn't even realize it until it was too late. She would have taken that car you hate so much to the car chopper and gotten it chopped into jewelery for her to wear. I was kicked out and I never looked back. And I never want to."

"What about all your slutty friends?"

I smiled, "You'll meet them eventually, and they'll tell you the same lame ass shit I'm telling you. So, bitch, you better listen up. I don't care if you hate me, but I've had worse enemies than you."

"Name three," Leah said, crossing her arms.

"Victoria, James, and Terrell Jinks."

"Holy shit! No way!" Jake whispered.

"Oh, yes way. And the first two are vampires. But James is dead. Victoria's after me. And Terrell, well, let's just say he won't be talking anytime soon," I smirked.

"You killed him?"

"No, he's in jail!" Jake said. "Didn't you hear? He killed like fifteen people at a bank robbery. Only like three people survived."

"One of those people being me," I said to Leah, "And he was after me before that. Every time I barely escaped with my life. So, Leah, fuck you and I know you hate me but the feelings mutual."

"No!" I heard Embry mutter. "Girl fist fights are so sexy!"

I started to walk away when I felt an arm pull me back and I knew what was coming. I ducked just as Leah punched. I kneed her stomach and shoved her to the ground. "Do NOT fight me again, bitch. I will win."

I dusted off my hands and flashed her a shiteating grin before walking off to my car. I unlocked the door just as a brick went crashing through the window. All the guys gasped and I looked at Leah before reaching in my car and pulling out my gun. I clicked the top back and Leah's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," she mouthed.

I smirked and looked around. "You're right. Too many people around. Don't let me catch you alone."

Some guys were laughing, others were a little scared.

"Holy shit! Embry, ten bucks!" Quil said. "I told you she was loaded."

"You owe me fifteen for Leah throwing first punch."

"I get five for Bella taking Leah down!"

I rolled my eyes and put the gun away. I went to the front window and looked at the damage. There was a hole and the whole front was shattered, making it impossible to drive. "You are so dead Leah!"

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	4. Chapter 4

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"Dude, give me my money back! This fight isn't over!" Collin shouted.

I didn't even bother to laugh. I touched the glass softly, like it was a feather, and it shattered upon contact. I glared at Leah and she laughed.

"That bitch got what she deserved."

I could see Paul struggling with his anger, but he found it hilarious as hell as well.

I advanced on Leah slowly. I always did this when I was going to fight. She stopped laughing and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer.

"Going to fight me, little human? I think you forget I'm a werewolf."

"You're also a cold hearted bitch," I said cooly.

"Oh, burn!" someone said.

I wasn't paying attention to who. Just as she lunged for me, I was a few feet away from where I was before. She phased and I smirked. "Oh no! Le-le's a big bad wolf," I teased. "What's she going to do to little red riding hood? Eat my grandmother?"

"Ten bucks for the best joke about wolves!" Jake laughed.

She jumped at me but I got out of the way. "You'll just tire yourself out, Leah. But let's pretend I'm the red headed bitch. Give me your best shot."

She came at me and I ducked out of the way so I was behind her. I pulled her tail, causing laughs.

She whipped around and I ducked as her claws went for my face. "Bitch, you do not go for the face," I told her. "Vampires weakest points are their necks or knees if you come from behind. So, try again."

She was playing my game and she didn't even know it. She lunged for me again and I ducked as I felt her belly fur brush my arm.

"Give up. Leah, you won't hurt me and we both know that I want to hurt you, since I can't do it physically. I have possibly more fight experience than you ever will. So, just back off and stop."

She made her way towards me and snapped. I took a step back before she clipped my arm. I shrugged.

"Or not."

We were getting closer to my car and I didn't want to kill her because I would be extremely guilty for killing my step-sister, but I would also face charges. Tough choices.

She made a go at me again and I stood on top of my car, ignoring people's gasp. I had my no skid shoes on. When she put her paws on my car and pushed, that's when I blew it. I growled and lunged at her. She seemed to be laughing with her eyes because that was just what she wanted.

She grabbed me with a paw and pinned me down. "It will take more than that to take me down, mutt."

She growled and I rolled from under her grip. I landed on the ground and I got up. She jumped at me but I got out of the way. The car was the center of the fight now. I saw huge scratch marks where her paws where. She would pay for that later.

"You'll pay for that, Leah."

She barked in response.

I laughed. "Cat got your tongue? Because don't dogs hate cats? And that's what you are, right? A dog. No offense to any of the rest of you."

"None taken!" Paul yelled.

I laughed and got so that I was swiping distance from Leah. "Go ahead, take a swipe. It might draw Victoria here. She might come here and she might drain me so you don't have to worry about it. You already destroyed my car, my clothes, and these converse. Go ahead, take my life, Leah. Let's see who you have to answer to."

She turned her head to Sam, who was watching intently, for any sign of things going wrong. I was glad he trusted me to handle myself, but I knew how dangerous this was.

"Stop!" I heard someone yell. "She's mine!"

I smirked. "And she did come! Hello, Vicky. Long time no see."

She glared at me. "You keep dogs as company?"

I was pissed. I wasn't pissed at Leah, I just wanted her put in her place. But Victoria made me feel pissed in just five words.

"They are better than what you keep as company, Vic. Wasn't that Laurent and what was his name? James."

She hissed and came at me but there were wolves getting ready to attack her.

"Stop!" I shouted. The wolves backed off and Victoria smiled at me.

"Willing to die after Edward left you? Don't you feel so worthless."

"I never cared for Edward as much as you thought. You see, boyfriend is a loose term for me. That could mean a one night stand that gets too clingy but is great in bed. It could mean a guy that's hot but you absolutely hate him. Or it could mean the guy you want to be with for a long time. Edward wasn't any of those. Edward was a guy that stalked me and watched me sleep. He practically forced our relationship. The only reason I put up with it was so that I could hang with Alice because she was a great friend. But you, you are the reason why people fear going to bed in the dark. Because they know that you are out there, hunting, stalking, and killing innocent people!"

She made her way towards me but I stopped her with my hand. "I'm not finished!"

"Ten bucks," I heard Jake whisper.

"James died because he was tracking me and he bit me! He fucking bit me and I'm not going to lie, it fucking hurt. But you know what? He only bit me because he panicked. He knew he lost his own game. You see, you don't mess with a human that has stronger family members. Or had. So, Victoria, stop being a bitch so I can resume my fight with a wolf that needs to be taught and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"You are a human, and you shouldn't be telling me what to do."

"But I still am and you are obviously listening because you are reconsidering this right now."

She hesitated before running off and I smirked. "Coward!" I shouted after her.

All the wolves were staring at me. "What? She's a bitch and she deserves everything, but if Emily died, Sam, you would chase after whoever killed her and kill them. That's exactly what Victoria is doing."

"You call her by her name," Jake said. "She isn't family to the Cullen's?"

"Oh, hell no! I just wonder how Laurent is doing. He didn't fight me but he assosciates with her."

"What's he look like?"

"Black, dreads that are long, fit, red eyes, maybe gold if he's still with Irina."

"He's dead," Sam said after he phased. "We caught him in a meadow."

"Most likely fuckwards," I muttered. I turned to Leah, who had phased and was glaring at me.

"You fucking do drugs like a rich girl that thinks she's fat!" Leah yelled at me.

Sam groaned. "Here we go again."

"I do drugs because they make me happy!" I yelled at her. My eyes widened and I put a hand over my mouth. Shit. That wasn't suppossed to come out. Everyone snapped their eyes on me.

"Why aren't you happy? Didn't get your allowance."

"Maybe when you get a real boyfriend, Leah, you'll understand. Not someone who just wants to keep you around because your a good fuck. Or because they like your status in my world. Or because they want drugs from your friends. No. That just brings you the feelings of worthlessness, Leah. That is not fun. So you live one day of my life back in Phoenix and we'll see who is laughing."

"You could have given up that life," Leah pointed out.

"Not when the drift king claims you as yours," I whispered. Paul growled, but I ignorned it. "But that's besides the point. Once you're in, you're never out. You become addicted. You start to breath to race. You start to race to breath. Then your body craves it every day. Once your body craves it, you're done for. There's nothing you can do. You're sucked in. I don't mind, being lost in it, but the things that come with it - the slutty clothes, the whoring, the killing - that is what I will always want to forget. But Leah, it haunts me every day and even in my dreams."

She didn't say anything. She was just standing there, stunned. "So, think about that, Leah. Try to just imagine that life."

I turned and walked off, fighting tears as I walked back to Charlie's. I slammed the front door and made my way to my bedroom. I locked the door and sank down on the bed.

The tears flowed out. I revealed more than I would like to today.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie asked.

"GO away!" I shouted.

"Bella, are you crying? Unlock the door."

"No! Go away!"

"What happened?"

"My life! My car! Everything!"

"What happened to your car?"

"Animal attacked it!"

I heard Charlie's laughter. "It can't be that bad."

I wiped my tears, opened the door, and pulled him to where my car was.

"Oh."

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	5. Chapter 5

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"The freaking animal attacked it while I was at the beach!" I shouted. "It's ruined! The front window! The back has major scratch marks! Now I can't show this! Ugh, I need the credit car you confiscated so I can get it fixed."

"You don't need a car. La Push is walking distance."

"When I want to go clothes shopping in Seattle or Port Angeles?"

"Have Jake drive you, or Leah."

"Leah and I hate each other, Dad. Absolute loathing. There's nothing friendly going on between us."

"Are you sure an animal did this? Looks like one of the boys phased."

Leah was standing with the boys. I glared at her and turned to Charlie. "No, an absolute animal did this. Saw it with my own two eyes."

"Why you little-" Leah started. The guys pulled her back.

"Leah? Did you say something?" Charlie asked.

I smirked and glared at her. "Oh, girl, you are so dead."

"I didn't mean to! She provoked me!"

"Girl, you provoked her!" Embry said.

"Alright, so we were yelling and I phased and she-"

"Totally kicked Leah's ass!" Quil finished.

I rolled my eyes. "And let me tell you, Leah, you are coming with me when I get this car fixed. You get to sit in the waiting room with me for seven hours as they repaint and replace the window. Then I'm going to video tape it and have you watch it all over again. Wait til Mimo hears about this! She won't let you sleep for days!"

"Who's Mimo?"

"She is like my sister," I said, looking at Leah. "A real sister."

"Oh, that was low," Someone said.

"Bella, apologize."

"I want my credit card first," I said to Charlie. "Then I'll consider it."

He pulled my credit card out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Leah, I am deeply sorry for offending you."

She rolled her eyes and I opened the car door. Glass fell to the ground and I groaned. I made sure my gun was well hidden before shaking out everything. I sat down and opened the passenger seat for Leah. "Come on. We're leaving right now. And I already have the camera if you ask."

She growled and sat in the passenger seat. I pulled out of La Push and drove straight to the place in Port Angeles. I got out and looked at the Mechanics. "Alright. I need scratches removed, paint redone, and a winshield replaced. And I want to video tape it. This is a going to be torture for my sis and I want to enjoy every minute of it."

The guy laughed. "That's quite expensive, but we can get it done. You have a pretty nice car. I take it drift and racing?"

"Perhaps. Know any good places? Haven't been racing in days."

"You're a junkie, huh?" the first guy said. "What does the world know you as?"

"Trista Vince," I smirked as his eyes widened.

"Shit! Paulie! See who we got here! We got Trista Vince! Get the best paint, man, and lets get this windshielf fixed. You do realize, Trista, that this will take like seven or eight hours."

I smiled. "I know. This has been done before."

"Right! Your race in Santa Monica! That was one of your best races I've ever seen!"

"You were there?" I smiled. Leah huffed on a bench.

"Hell yes! I've been to almost all of your races."

Okay, red alert for me. This guy was a stalker.

"Really? Well, I need to know the places around here."

"Down the road, just a bit, by all the warehouses near the port. Its hard to miss. Everynight from eleven to five."

"Thanks, man, but fix my baby up good."

"I will, girl. Trista, I'll see you at your next race."

"O. . .kay?" I said. I walked over and sat next to Leah, who was watching in boredom. I started to video tape it all. May the torture begin. I made sure Leah was watching the entire time and she seemed so bored.

"Ah, watch it," I growled to Leah.

"So, that guy watches you race? Isn't that a little stalkerish?"

I looked at her and nodded, my eyes wide. "He seems to already know when my next race is, if that isn't any creepier. He knows who I am and I think that's just wierd. He's human, I can tell that much."

She sighed, "This actually isn't so bad."

"I knew it! Because this was how I first loved cars. My best friend in Phoenix took me with her because I accidently crashed her car. It brings everything together."

She rolled her eyes. "So, Trista Vince, how did you come by that name?"

"I put my favorite, and the hottest, actors together. I came out with Trista Vince."

"Name them," Leah said. I made sure the camera was trained on the car.

"When we get back. I have to make sure they do this right. Hold this and make sure that it doesn't stop recording or we'll do this again."

She took the camera and kept it trained on the car. I got up and inspected the paint. "This needs another layer," I told Paulie.

He nodded. "We were waiting for it to dry."

"Its dry now, so I would get it started now. This has to be done by sundown. I got to drop my sister off on a date tonight."

Paulie looked at Leah and then back at me. "She can walk."

"It is a fucking date where something big is gonna happen. Her boyfriend told me. He asked me for permission because our mom's dead. So will you please move it along! But it better be perfect because if it isn't, I will come back here and make you do it all over again until you get it right."

He nodded and I turned to Leah, "You didn't hear any of that, sis, got it?"

She nodded, smiling. She was playing along. How sweet. "I won't tell Ronnie. Maybe I should call him and just cancel the date. It is obvious they are dragging it out to spend time with you."

"No! No! We'll get it done!" The guy that greeted me at the door said.

"You better, now make it perfect!" I snapped.

I sat down next to Leah. "What was that about?"

I smirked. "They work better with intimidation. They all do. I have to give them a dead line or they'll keep us here until its dark and then they'll bring their friends and have their way with us. Its not safe out on the streets in the dark when there are no guys around."

"Sorry about doing this to your car," Leah said after a while.

I smirked. "Aw, is the little wolf girl getting apologetic?"

"Shut it. I mean it. I was just mad and it controlled me. I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "The problem's fixed now. Don't worry about it."

"So, you meant what you said? You did drugs because it made you happy?"

I groaned, "Please just drop it."

"I want to know."

"Yes, it makes me happy. Racing and drugs make me happy in life. I know its sad, but its true. Its how its been since I was fifteen."

She was silent for a moment before smiling. "Does Paul make you happy?"

I laughed. "Only you, Leah. Yeah, I guess he does. We talked about an hour or two today. He's nice-"

"Do you like him?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Do you want to date him?"

"We agreed to take it slow."

"But do you like him?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'm just afraid he would cheat on me after we got close or something. I just think that would be hard to handle. And -"

"Its impossible for imprints to cheat."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when we imprint, its like it would hurt us to be too far from him, too close to someone else. That's probably why you'll never see Paul date anyone ever again. Let me tell you, he was quite the ladies man. Probably slept with almost all the woman on the rez. Not me, of course, but enough that it was noticable."

"Thanks for putting my worries to rest."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, he'll never date anyone again. He'll be always thinking about you. He won't want to be with anyone else but you. That's how the imprint works. It totally sucks with Quil because he imprinted on a two year old, Claire. She's Sam's imprint, Emily's, neice and Emily's my cousin. That makes Claire my cousin too, I guess? I don't know. Whatever. So, the person that imprints, won't be with anyone else. But no pressure."

"So I get no choice?" I whispered.

"No! You get a choice! But you'll eventually end up with them. Its as if your made for the person you are imprinted with. You and Paul are perfect for each other. The temper problems, the mood swings. Seriously."

I blushed and watched as they put in the windshield carefully.

"I bet we are but I'm being cautious. He may not be able to hurt me, but I don't want to hurt him. I'm trash, Leah. Utter trash. I'm not a virgin. God not a virgin by years. Most guys want that, I know. I am not used to relationships that aren't purely for sex or money. And I just find it weird, love. Like its so magical and pure, and I'm anything but that. I'm just not right for him, in anything but attitude. Attidude is probably the only way we are fit for each other," I whispered.

"You just don't know him yet. Give him a chance."

"We're going to the bonfire tomorrow. He asked me."

"That's a start. I'll push him to get you out for dinner. Believe me, it will work. He's a sucker for girls, especially you right now. After you and Seth left last night, he couldn't stop talking about you to Jake."

"That's good?"

"Real good. Paul isn't one for romances, but when he is in one, girl, watch out! He'll spoil you rotton."

"I think I already made his day when I told him about my tattoo."

"What tattoo is that?"

"I have a dark silver wolf over my heart. It was totally coincidental. And a little freaky."

"How about a lot creepy?"

"Whatever, he lit up like a little kid getting a puppy on Christmas. It was adorable."

"Listen to yourself! You are totally in love with him already!"

"I am not!" I protested.

"You totally are! Adorable? And you just can't stop talking about him!"

"You brought him up!" I said, laughing.

"Bella, you are just going to have to deal with this the hard way. Just make a move on Paul."

"Really? You think that will work?"

"Totally! Here. I'll help you. I'm Paul. Bella, you have really pretty eyes, you know that?"

I laughed, "Well, Leah. I guess I don't have a choice. Thanks, Paul. I really like yours too. Caramal is my favorite color."

"Caramal?"

"The color of Paul's eyes."

Leah laughed. "I knew it! You have totally fallen for him!"

"Shit! I can't believe I fell for that, Leah. That was totally not very nice."

"Look who's talking."

"Touche," I mumbled.

Three hours later, the car was finished and I inspected every inch of it. Perfect.

"How much?" I asked them. "And remember, I've had this done multiple times so I know how much it costs."

"Three grand?" Paulie asked.

That was far cheeper than what I usually paid so I nodded and I handed him cash instead of my credit card. No need for them to steal my money or stalk me.

"I'll probably come back for some other stuff, boys. Thanks!"

Leah got in the passenger seat and I drove out of the place. "So, Trista Vince. Spill."

"Taylor Lautner, Ryan Kwenton, Ian Somerhalder, Shia La Beouf, Tom Sturridge, Alex Pettyfer, Vespertine, IDK - because I just didn't have one - Chase Crawford, and Eric Braeden. Anyway, that's the initials to put my racing name together. Just don't tell Charlie about Trista Vince or the track I know about."

"I won't."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because, you earned my respect when you were fighting me. So, sisters?"

"Sisters," I nodded. Ten minutes later, I hit the gas. "I'll show you how I drive."

She looked fearful. "Don't kill me."

"Won't, I promise."

I clutched the emergency break, hit the gas, and shifted gears. We drifted the corner and I unclutched and the car drove perfectly back into a normal car. I turned Leah and smile. "What a rush!"

She laughed. "You are way too addicted."

"I think its the best, but whatever."

I pulled into the La Push and saw everyone in front of my house. I got out of my car with a smile on my face. "All fixed, baby. She's as good as new."

"They did a great job!" Jake said, coming up to it. He inspected the back. "I can't even tell if the back is scratched or not."

"You got the tape?" Paul asked. I waved the camera.

I remembered something. We were talking about him. "But there's no sound. My camera is really outdated."

Leah smirked. "We were talking about you Paul!"

"Leah was! I swear to god!" I laughed, totally embarrassed.

"Aww," Jake muttered from behind us. "That's so sweet. My little Bells has grown up."

"Oh, Jake, puh-leze."

"We are hanging out at my place," Sam said. "Emily wants to meet you, Bella."

"I won't influence her! I promise!" I grinned. "Unless you like badgirl Emily in bed, Sam."

Everyone laughed. Paul looked at me. "Totally influence her. Emily's like the goody goody. Keeping us all in line."

"Oh, I got to get the shit. Hold on."

Sam grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare do that to Emily."

"I was kidding, god!"

He let me go and the pack followed him. Leah and Paul stayed behind. I glared at Leah. "Nuh, uh. I want to hear this conversation."

"Oh, shut up, Leah," Paul laughed.

I rolled my eyes and we all walked all the way to Sam's house. Halfway across the rez. I saw a really nice house on the beach I'll look into tomorrow. That would be a perfect house to buy.

"So, don't stare at Emily," Paul said. "It bugs Sam."

"Why would I- Oh."

I gave Emily a smile. "I've heard great things about you. You must be Emily."

"You must be Bella. The vampire girl."

"Something like that," I smirked. She laughed and put a plate of muffins on the table. Her scarred face didn't seem to faze her, but I felt so bad for her. Poor Sam, too. He must feel awful. I'll get the full story out of Paul later. An excuse to talk to him. Did I really just think that?

"I'm Kim. Jared's imprint. Good luck with that one. He's totally the bully of the group."

I turned to Paul, "Really? Two can play at that. Hey, Em-"

"Alright!" Sam said, cutting me off. I smirked at him.

"What? I'm expressing myself in an active way."

He sighed, "Your impossible."

"I try, Sam. I must succeed very well, if you think so."

"I know so."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Leah. Everyone looked at us, waiting for us to start fighting.

"What?" Leah and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Nice one, sis. We'll be like twins in no time," I smiled.

"Can't wait!" We squealed at the same time.

"When did this happen?"

"Car decaling is bonding time," I explained. "When they fixed my car we bonded! We agreed on sisters. From another mister."

"So, Bella, what did you do in Phoenix? For fun?" Kim asked.

"Um, illegal things. Sam doesn't want me to rub off on you."

Kim turned to Sam. "Why not?"

"She's bad to the bone!"

"Duh duh da duh!" Leah and I sang. We laughed.

"Paul, check to see if Bella's high. Leah too."

I looked at Paul and widened my eyes. "My eyes are fine!"

Leah looked at him and he nodded. "They're fine."

I blushed. "Embarrassing," I muttered to Leah.

"Tell me about it."

"God, Leah, you are so hot. Can you like, not touch me? I feel like I'm going to melt!" I groaned.

One. . . Two. . . Three. All the guys took that pervertedly and started to laugh.

"I did not mean it like that! You have abnormal temperatures! It's like sitting in a sauna."

"Like your room, you mean," Seth snickered.

"I see what you mean," Emily murmured to Sam.

"She's a good kid, just hooked on the wrong stuff," Sam told her softly. I could still hear them.

"I am right here," I snapped. They laughed.

"You heard that?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "Was I not suppossed to?"

"No, you weren't," Sam murmured. "Emily, my temperature's abnorm-"

Emily shot up and put her hand to my arm. "She's hot."

"You're damn sexy too, Emily. Thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant, she's hot as the guys or Leah."

"Um, thanks?" I asked, confused.

"It's a werewolf thing. Before you are about to phase, you get a temperature that you keep until you stop phasing. You have that temperature and you look Quilleute enough now to pass as one. You sure your parents are Renee and Charlie?"

I nodded, "Unless Renee doesn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! It happens all the time! Renee was sleeping with two guys at the same time. Not the same time, but the same week. Charlie and someone else. She believed it was Charlie, but it could have been someone else."

Quil smiled, "I could have a sister."

"All of you could."

"Except Paul."

I flashed him a smile. "Thank god, that would be weird."

"What would be weird about it, Bella?" Leah asked. "Or maybe I should say Tri-"

"Don't you dare!" I growled.

"What was that Leah?"

"Her racing name is Trista Vince!" Leah shouted before I clamped my hand over her mouth. Great.

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	6. Chapter 6

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"I swear to god if Charlie heard that I will not hesitate to smother you with a pillow."

"You're THE Trista Vince!" Jake shouted.

I looked at him. "Keep it down! She's wanted."

"Wanted for what?"

"Why do you think I came to Forks in the first place and acted like I didn't know cars? I had to cover myself. I came back to Phoenix and I looked different, so I changed my name to Trinity Falls. Only my friends knew who I was really."

"What are you wanted for?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I escaped the cops after they started to chase me. They got my liscence number and tracked me down but I ran. That's pretty much it. They can't catch me out of their borders. It's not like I killed anyone."

"That's it, though?" Paul asked.

"Why?" I asked, cautious. I looked around at them all. "None of you are cops right?"

Emily laughed. "No! We're just looking out for each other. But I will tell you, you look nothing like the Bella Swan Jake used to hang out with last year."

"I like this better," I winked.

"Me too!" Jake said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hear, hear!"

I sighed and Emily sat next to Sam. Things were like a big disfunctional family. "And if Charlie hears about this Trinity or Trista, I swear to god, I'm taking you to jail with me."

"How long would you be in jail for?"

"A month at the most," I shrugged. "They still would convict me as a minor because I was a minor when they caught me. Not too bad. Maybe a fine. I'll give Leah my credit card though, if the Po Po take me away."

I rolled my eyes at the thought. "I would still kick their ass fighting," I muttered.

All the wolves laughed and I felt safe here. It was great. Only things weren't going to be soon.

By the end of the month, I was moved into the beach house. It was great. And I had been dating Paul for the past two weeks. We just skipped the whole friends thing, because it wasn't anything that wouldn't have been covered in our dating world. The door opened and I saw Paul carrying in the extra comforters I bought. "Put them in the hall, babe!" I told him.

"Do I have to do all the heavy lifting?"

"Until I go wolfy, yes, you do," I smiled.

I had been clean since the day my car was scratched. I hadn't used one bit of drugs or alcohol at all and I was so proud. I haven't been racing though, either. I was really getting antsy. I grabbed a chocolate yogurt out of the fridge and clinked spoons with Paul's head. "A whole month! Hear, hear!"

"You say that a lot don't you?"

"That's my signature phrase. Just wait. It will get better and I'll find a new one! You just wait, Paul. You will miss it."

"I bet I will."

Just then the doorbell rang. I squealed and opened the door.

"Dori! Kiko! Tiko! Osada! Tamiga! Mimo! Kiari!"

"Is this the guy you were telling me about?" Midori said, pushing past me. I followed her gaze to Paul and smiled. "Guys, this is Paul."

Tiko turned to me. "Got any good tracks around here?"

"Port Angeles, but before we go anywhere, we got to go to my dad's. He wants to drug search you and your bags."

They laughed. "You don't live with him anymore, girl!" Kiari laughed.

"I'm straight now, Ki. I won't allow it either unless its far away from me."

They glared at me. "You lost all your fun since you moved here. Fine," Kiko huffed.

He handed me a bag of white powder. I threw it in the trash. "Don't give it to me. Hide it in your extra gas tank like always," I rolled my eyes. Paul wrapped his arms around me and the girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"Girl, please tell me all the other guys look just like him."

"Just like him," I smiled. The girls squealed before running out the door. I grabbed Paul's hand and led him out. I hugged Tiko.

"Find any cute guys, Tiko? Any for you?"

"No, girl. They all moved away."

I smiled. "Well, lucky you, I haven't been to the track here, but from what I heard, they have some gay guys for you."

Paul smiled at me and we headed towards the beach. I whistled loudly and all of the pack came and had gathered around.

"TTB, this is the gang. Gang, this is my crew."

"We are her crew," Tiko smirked. "She owns us."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the parking lot in front of the beach. "You brought all of the cars?" I smiled "How long are you staying here?"

"Until you kick us out, girl!" Mimo laughed. I smiled.

"Hey, Mimo, you'll never believe what Leah did to my car."

Leah gasped. "Bella, don't!"

"Did she scratch it?" I nodded and laughed.

"And then she broke the window."

Mimo got up and advanced on Leah. "You better not doing it again," she said in her scariest voice. Then she put on a sweet smile and sat back down.

"Alright, introduce yourselves, I'm not up for it," I said, leaning on Paul's side. He wrapped his arms around my side.

"Shopping!" Kiari shouted. I winced at her high pitch voice.

"Kiari, please. Let's just relax. It's hot today."

"No, its not. It's freezing. I need some winter clothes if I'm going to stay here."

I sighed. "Fine. Who wants to go shopping?" Tiko, Midori, Leah, Kairi, and Mimo raised their hands. "And bring Emily and Kim. We'll need some guys to carry the bags," I carried on. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Seth got up and we walked towards our cars.

"Guys, do you mind carrying their bags in the house so we have more room?" I asked, giving Paul the look. The look he couldn't resist. Puppy dog eyes and a little lower lip hanging out.

He sighed, "You know I can't say no when you do that."

I giggled and kissed him passionately before letting go. All the guys headed towards the cars and grabbed all the bags before walking into my house. I sent Quil a message that if he smelt drugs in the bags, to take them and get them somewhere I wouldn't find them. Quil all too willingly accepted.

I got into my car, Paul riding in the passenger seat. Everyone else paired up and I led them to the mall. Tiko and his pink car on my right. Mimo and her red one. Osada and his orange. Kairi and her blue. Kiko in his yellow. Midori in her Lotus 2-Eleven. I smiled and pulled into the mall.

"This is going to be fun," I said, kissing Paul before getting out. I led everyone through the doors and we split up in two groups. Hours and hours, bags and bags later, we were heading to the food quart when all the wolves stopped.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Vamp," Leah whispered back. I froze.

"Alright, everyone. I'm tired and we can have a cook out tonight, but I want a powernap," I smiled.

We turned around but I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. "Bella!"

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	7. Chapter 7

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

I spun around in shock. "Alice?"

Paul made a move to step in front of me, but I shook my head. "They won't hurt me. Why the hell are you here, Alice?"

"We wanted to see if you were okay. I haven't been seeing you and I feared the worst."

"What made you think I wanted to see you?" I asked.

She flinched and that's when the rest of the Cullen's walked behind her. I noticed stares and signalled to the crew. They backed up. The pack looked confused. "Roll out," I whispered. They nodded and we spun around, Paul close to me at all times.

We got in our cars and zoomed off. I did a six way and had everyone on speaker. "Who were they?"

"My ex."

"Before who?"

"Before Drift," I said flatly.

Paul looked at me worriedly, but I didn't look at him. "He was the reason she came back to Phoenix," Paul said for me.

I glared at him before swerving into the turn off for La Push.

"You okay, baby?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "I just hate him so much. I mean, all of the pack does."

"He'll probably try to beg you back," He said looking so broken.

I turned to Paul. "I will never go back to him. I love you and only you. You are the only guy I need and I didn't need imprinting to tell me that. I will never go back to him, no matter what he does, Paul."

"I love you too," he smiled, kissing me sweetly on the lips. I deepened the kiss and he pulled my hips closer to him, me winding my arms around his neck. My door opened and I was pulled out of the truck. "Let me the fuck go!" I shouted.

Embry laughed. "Couldn't resist. Come on. We're having that cook out, remember?"

We nodded and got over to my backyard.

"Embry and Seth imprinted on Midori and Mimo," Sam whispered to me. My eyes widened.

"You're serious?"

"We're telling the whole group, so come on."

"Finally!" I plopped down next to Paul and everyone watched Sam as he started to tell the tales. Soon enough, the wolves phased and my crew jumped back in shock.

I snapped my fingers and gained their attention. "Sit down." They did so. "The boys won't hurt you. In fact, they will protect you. I order you not to make them mad."

The crew nodded and I relaxed, walking up to Paul's sleek dark silver fur. I ran a hand down his back and his wolf body shivvered under my touch. I smirked and stood in front of him. I placed my hands on either side of his temple before he licked my face. I giggled and hugged his neck.

"Love you," I whispered.

He barked his response. He crouched down and I laid on his stomach, watching the others watch the wolves in fascination.

"I wish you could talk when you were like this, Paul. One way communication thing isn't going to work for too long."

He tilted his head to me and I smiled.

"Because I love your voice, I miss hearing it. But I definately think this part of you shows me what you really are. A loyal, devoted, caring man. . . or wolf, I should say." He stuck his tongue out and gave me a goofy face. I rolled my eyes. "And that's what I love about you."

He licked my face again and I squealed and jumped back. "That's it." He grinned and I jumped on him, causing him to roll onto his back, his paws up in the air.

"Seriously?" Jake asked. "It's a little too crowded for you guys to have this going on."

"It's not like we're doing anything," I pouted. Paul squirmed under my grip and I got off of him. He ran to the woods and phased back, coming to sit next to me with just shorts on.

I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on his lap. He raised his eyebrow and I giggled.

"So, Miss Swan, what as that all about? What were you planning on doing?" Paul asked, his voice its usual husky, deep tone.

"I don't know," I told him honestly. "You are just really fluffy."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I wound my arms around his neck and kept deepening the kiss until Sam cleared his throat.

"You are just jealous, Sam," I said, not taking my eyes off of Paul.

"He is," Paul whispered loud enough for Sam to hear. "He's jealous you aren't his."

There was a howl in the woods and all the wolves took off. The crew looked concerned, but Emily and Kim looked cool about it.

"What happened?"

"They found a vampire on the border. Don't worry too much," I told them. "The wolves can take care of themselves."

"A vampire?" Tiko asked. "That's so cool!"

"Not when you hang with wolves, Tik. Not at all. They are enemies."

Collin came up to me in wolf form and nudged me. I ran after him as he took off again and saw the Cullen's on the border. I immediately stood next to Paul and laced my fingers in the fur behind his ears. He gave a soft growl and I smiled at him. I turned towards the Cullen's.

"Bella! We're so happy you're alive, dear!" Esme said.

"We went to your house, but it was empty," Edward continued.

"My dad and I moved to La Push. Well, I moved to Phoenix and he moved to La Push. Then I moved back here after I got caught."

"Caught doing what?" Emmett asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, nothing," I said dismissively. "Now what the fuck are you doing here?"

Their eyes widened and Jasper and Emmett were laughing. "She cusses! That's totally awesome."

"My Bella does not cuss!" Edward shouted at them. Paul tensed and growled. I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"YOUR Bella? I am not your Bella and I NEVER will be, Fuckward."

Edward has his eyes on Paul. "Stop thinking that about Bella."

I stepped closer to Paul. "Don't say that to Paul. He can think whatever he wants about me."

"He's not your boyfriend. He can't do anything to you, think about you, or anything."

"He is my boyfriend. He can think or do anything I want to me. And I don't give a fuck if he does. You left me in the woods. You told me you didn't want me! That you didn't love me! That I was your fucking pet that you kept around because you couldn't read my mind. How you were intrigued by me. But that was fucking it! How dare you have the nerve to try and win me back, leech, because I belong here. I belong with Paul. Now, Fuckward, get your fucking ass away from me or I will kick your ass like I did to Leah."

Leah barked.

"I know, it was hilarious too, Leah."

"You fought a wolf! Do you know how dangerous that is!" Edward shouted to me. I stepped closer and Paul was one step behind me. "She could have phased and hit you."

"She did phase, and I still won after she phased, well, we assumed I won because Victoria came in the middle of it."

All the wolves seemed to be replaying that in their head because Edward's eyes got wide.

"You chased off Victoria!"

"I told her to go find you and kill you, because then I wouldn't have to do it myself. Go fuck yourself and leave me alone, Edward." I turned to walk away.

"I still love you, I always will. Please don't leave me. I want you too much."

I twirled to look at him. "Do not give me that shit! You fucking lied to me before, what give you the audacity to think that you can fucking lie to me again!"

"You look so different," Edward murmured. "Taller, tanner, more beatiful."

I growled and I was so angry I was shaking. "You have no fucking right to call me beautiful!"

"What happens when Paul imprints and you'll be left all alone, like trash on the corner of the road?"

"Like what you did to me?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I didn't-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You did. And what makes you think Paul hasn't already imprinted."

Edward's eyes widened. "He didn't. I'll kill you, mutt!"

I growled. "You will not! Don't you even fucking think about it!"

"Where did you learn all this foul language!" Edward shouted at me.

"I've always had that! Always! I just didn't use it the last time I moved here, but know I can because I'm not - I'm not- um, I'm record free?" I tried. "Yeah, I'm record free! So, Eddie, I'm doing what I always did in Phoenix!"

"Holy shit! Do you know who you look like?" Emmett asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who?"

"Trinity Falls!" Jasper shouted.

My eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about. She isn't me."

"But you know who she is!" Emmett recalled.

I nodded. "Of course! She's the best street racer in Phoenix. I'm great friends with her and I've been to all of her races."

Emmett grinned. "You are her."

I shook my head too quickly. "Of course not!"

"I think I know a way to find out!" Jasper sang.

I flinched. "I swear to god I -"

My phone started to ring in my back pocket and I pulled it out. "Hello?" I asked.

Jasper grinned and flashed me his phone. "I talked to her once when she was fifteen, when she was Trista Vince. Seems like you're both."

"Trista died last year," I said calmly. "She was a great person."

"They smelled exactly the same. Except you have a wet dog smell now," Jasper grinned.

I shook my head. "I haven't raced since I moved here."

"So you are her! You just confirmed it!"

"Charlie cannot find out," I said quickly. "I'll be sent away."

Edward sniffed. "You smell like drugs."

"I've been clean. Those are my friends. They still do them."

"You've done drugs! What next? You aren't a virgin!"

I just smiled.

"You aren't? Did the mutt do this to you?"

"Paul didn't do anything!" I shouted at him. "And for the record, Emmett and Jasper must not have told you how Trista and Trinity got so high in her ranking so fast."

"Dude, she was with so many guys that she rose so fast. No girl compares."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Midori, Mimo, and Kiari are pretty good too."

"You know them!"

"They're my crew! But back to the matter at hand. Edward, get the fuck away from here."

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Bella, calm down. You don't want to do this here," Sam ordered.

I was still so angry that any of them had the nerve to show up. "Holy shit! This is what it feels like? No wonder you all miss school."

Sam put a hand on my arm. "Bella, you need to get away from them. You'll just attack them if it happens."

"Of course it will happen!" I shouted at him.

"Bella," Sam warned.

I shook out of his grasp, flipped off the Cullen's, and then stormed into the woods, back towards the beach. I didn't make it far before I felt a sharp pain in my spine and then I exploded.

I finally phased! Looking down, I saw that I had a white paw and a light gray coat. All the voices hit my head at once. Sam was right in front of me.

__

Alright, Bella. You are a wolf.

Skip the introductions.

Alright, alright. Um, maybe you should see Paul. You'll probably imprint on him, double imprint.

Has that ever happened?

No, not really. Don't worry about it though. And we'll talk about this when we head back to the bonfire. Phase back and put some clothes on and meet us on the beach with everyone else.

Alright. Thanks, Sam.

_No problem, _Sam thought before running off.

I ran to my house and ran through the open backdoor before phasing. I pulled on a mid-thigh sundress before looking in the mirror. My hair was slightly darker and was completely full of twigs.

"I seriously have to cut my hair shorter? I love my hair!" I said to myself.

"You just have to make it at least shoulder length. That way it doesn't collect all these twigs," Paul smiled. He started to help me pull out the twigs. When he finished, he was standing in front of me and smiled. "Welcome to the pack."

"Thanks, babe," I whispered looking into his eyes. It was like looking at the sun. I was so fascinated. He was the one. I imprinted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I just imprinted!"

He chuckled, "On me I hope?"

"Who else?" I teased. "Oh, how I'll never live without Quil! Oh, Quil, he holds me to this earth!"

Paul growled. "I'll kill him!"

"No!" I said, faking my horror. "You can't! I don't know what I'd do to myself!"

"You'll have me to deal with," Paul growled, burying his face into my neck. I felt him take a deep breath and shiver.

"We have to meet Sam, baby," I whispered in his ear.

He growled. "Do you have to do that to me? Always. You know what gets to a guy."

"I had a lot of practice to get it right for you."

"How much practice?"

"Enough," I whispered, not wanting to get into details.

"How many?"

"A lot. How many for you?"

"I lost count."

"We're even then," I smiled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Everyone was sitting around, except for Collin and Brady.

"Bella!" my crew shouted. "Where the hell did you go?'

"Those vampires were my first official ex friends. They wanted to see me. Oh, and I'm a wolf now."

"That's so awesome! What do you look like?"

I turned to Paul. "White paws, light silver fur. And there's a really cute dark silver tail with a little white spot!"

I gasped. "How dare you check out my tail!"

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap and we sat in the sand.

"So your wolves. All of you. And you imprint on people. Who did everyone imprint with?" Midori asked.

"Seth imprint on Mimo. Embry on Midori," I sang. Midori and Mimo's eyes flashed to Embry and Seth where they blushed and giggled. Oh, things were good. They would all be insanely happy.

* * *

Review! TEll me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	8. Chapter 8

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

I gasped. "How dare you check out my tail!"

He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap and we sat in the sand.

"So your wolves. All of you. And you imprint on people. Who did everyone imprint with?" Midori asked.

"Seth imprint on Mimo. Embry on Midori," I sang. Midori and Mimo's eyes flashed to Embry and Seth where they blushed and giggled. Oh, things were good. They would all be insanely happy.

* * *

They giggled and Seth and Embry walked over to them, glaring at me. "What? You weren't going to grow a pair and talk to them. I could tell that much. I did it for you."

Paul chuckled. "Bella, you have patrol tonight," Sam said. "Paul and Jake will be with you."

I nodded. "This is going to be fun!" I giggled.

Paul chuckled and tightened his arms around me. "We hear each others thoughts, so you can show me just all you know," he whispered huskily in my ear. I shuddered and whispered back.

"You know I will," I growled.

He growled and I ran a hand through his hair. He stopped and then started to purr.

The crew was yawning and I hopped up. "You little humans need to get to bed. Let me show you your rooms."

They followed me inside and I led them to the upstairs bedrooms, where the beds were made. "There are extra blankets in the bathroom, along with towels. There's a bathroom here, and one down there. Just look around. My bedroom's downstairs so you guys can do whatever you want up here. I just don't want to hear about it."

"We're going to the track tomorrow, then. Things today were hectic," Mimo said.

I grinned. "We'll try. Sam decides if I'm allowed to leave."

"And your boy is hot!" Midori cried. "Girl, now we got two of our own! It's about time!"

"You can't cheat on them," I told them. "God, they'll be torn apart. Just stay loyal to them and you'll be as happy as ever."

"How good is Paul in bed?" Kiari asked.

I shrugged, "We haven't gotten that far, but he has to be good. He's been with almost everyone in La Push."

"Oh, your perfect match."

"That's what imprints are," I sighed.

I heard a howl. "Alright, ladies. You and the guys get to bed. I'll be back in the morning. Night!"

"Night!"

I ran out the house, threw my dress off and phased. I ran to where I heard Paul howl and ran behind him as we made our rounds.

_Hey, Bella! Paul,_ Jake thought.

_Hey Jake, _Paul and I thought at the same time.

_Smell any leeches? _Jake asked.

_Not yet, _Paul thought

I was running harder and faster, pushing myself in front of Paul a few yards. We were almost lapping Jake when I stopped dead in my tracks. Sickly Sweet smell. It can only mean one think. Leech. I growled and looked around. Paul was next to me in a flash and we started to follow the scent into the reservation. My heart stopped as we reached my house. Paul phased and went inside. I phased shortly after howling and pulled my dress on quickly. I walked in slowly, following the scent to my bedroom. Paul was standing right outside the door, debating whether or not to open it.

I kicked the door open and there was Edward, laying on my bed, his face buried in my pillow.

I gagged. "Ugh, what is the leech doing in my bed?"

Edward jumped up and looked at me. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry."

I growled. "You broke the treaty, leech. We can kill you."

Paul growled and then the rest of the pack came in behind us. Edward shrank against the wall.

"What is the leech doing here?" Sam ordered.

"He hasn't said, Alpha," I smirked, glaring at Edward. "I just want to know why he was in my bed so I can kill him. Can I please, Sam?"

"Why are you here?" Sam asked Edward.

"I came to talk to Bella."

"You broke the treaty. You are fair game," Sam said. "You came on our land and there are humans in this house."

"Yes, I know. And they have drugs! Bella! How can you hang out with these people!" Edward scolded.

"They are like my family and I was just like them a few weeks ago. I'm sure Paul remembers?"

Paul smiled and started to replay the events in his head, I could tell by the way Edward flinched.

"I should never have left!" Edward cried. "Bella, love, I still love you!"

"I already imprinted."

"You are a filthy mutt!" Edward shouted. I growled and took a step closer.

"Don't make me kill you before we get answers."

Sam grabbed my arm and pushed me back. "Does your family know you are here?"

He was being too nice! He has to have a scream fest like I did with Leah last month. Which reminds me, I have a screamfest booked for. . . three minutes ago.

"Alice probably saw it, so they are most likely at the border waiting for me to return."

"You won't be returning!" I hissed.

Sam glared at Edward.

"Leave."

"What? Sam!" Paul and I said at the same time. Leah gasped in disbelief.

"He broke the treaty! We can wipe him out!" She shouted.

"We do and his family will be after us. We let him go but he comes on our land again, him or any other member of his leech family, and we kill them with no mercy."

Edward was gone with a nod and I glared at Sam. "He deserved to die!"

"He will next time. Believe me, he will come back for you again. He's not giving up that easily," Sam laughed.

I growled before storming out of the bedroom and phasing. I ran back to the border and saw the Cullen's standing there, and Edward explaining to them.

I growled at them.

_Bella, your patrol's over. You can go home now,_ Sam thought to me.

_I want to watch the leech talk to his family for a few minutes, see what he tells them, and if its the truth._

_Be careful,_ Sam ordered.

_Will do,_ I thought softly.

"She found me and I told her that I still loved her. She's a mutt now and she imprinted on that filthy one."

"Edward, she's with her soul mate who would never hurt her-" Esme tried to reason. God I loved her for a reason.

"I wouldn't either!" Edward shouted.

"You already did!" Rosalie defended and I was shocked. She hated me.

"We left for her own good!" Edward said. "It was not safe for us to stay with her because of you!" Edward jabbed a finger into Jasper chest and I growled.

I took a step towards them and they gasped when they saw me.

"I'm sorry to be here near the border," Carlisle started to appologize.

I shook my big furry head. He seemed to understand.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

Edward gasped, "That's Bella! I can't read her mind!"

I nodded, then growled as he took a step towards me.

He froze, "Oh, love, what have they done to you!"

I barked and he jumped back. "Love, what are you doing?"

Sam came beside me and phased. "I advise you leave," Sam said shortly.

"Thank you for sparring our son," Carlisle said, glaring at Edward. "Why he even crossed the border to kidnap Bella is beyond me."

I phased back and quickly put on my dress. "You were trying to kidnap me!" I shouted. "Do you know how mental that sounds!"

"Love, I only want you safe and on my side of the treaty line."

"I am on the side I belong on, Fucker," I hissed. Sam smirked.

"New nicknames for him, I see."

I shrugged. "He deserves far worse."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Edward shouted at me. I was shaking again, I was going to phase out of my control.

"You did nothing? YOU DID NOTHING? You fucking left me in the woods! Sam found me after I tried to follow you!" I shouted. I took a deep breath and started in a calm voice. "If it wasn't for Sam and the pack, I would have died in the woods! Victoria would have found me! And you know what? When I faced Victoria, I scared the shit out of her and I was still human! I hadn't phased yet! She didn't make me mad like I was when I saw you! I phased for the first time after I saw you, leech, and your fucking family! It's all your fault! If you hadn't have left, I wouldn't have started the phasing process! I wouldn't have gone back to Phoenix and gotten back into my old life!"

Edward was about to say something, but I interrupted. "But I have to thank you as well," I whispered. "If it wasn't for you, I would never have gotten arrested, I would never have been kicked out by Renee, and I would never have moved back here. I would never have met Paul, I would never have joined the pack, and I would never have the chance to watch Victoria fear me. So thank you. And for the record, Jasper, I never blamed you."

"Bella-" Jasper started.

I shook my head. "It was to be expected. My arm was practically bleeding out. Gushing, I guess. So, Jasper, I know that your empathy sucked up all the bloodlust and when you gained Edward's, and me being his singer, made it worse. So the only reason you attacked me was because of Edward." I turned to Edward. "So the whole birthday incident was your fault, mosquito!"

Sam snorted. "Mosquito! Why didn't I think of that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Never come on our land again," I warned. "Or I will tear you apart myself."

Rosalie and Alice smirked. "I don't doubt you," Rosalie said. "And Bella, I never hated you. I was just jealous of your humanity."

I shrugged, "I never hated you either, Rosalie."

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said, "And I hope one day you will forgive us all."

"I already forgave everyone, except for Edward. I will never forgive him."

Edward looked to the ground and I saw pain so deeply etched into his face.

"I suggest you leave before Bella loses it. . ." Sam said. "Again."

I shrugged, "I enjoy it!"

"Bella," Alice started. "I just want to be friends again!"

I glared at her. "We've been enough of friends to last me a long lifetime. I can deal without you because all you ever did was lie to me. If you really loved me like I thought you did, you would have at least said goodbye. You didn't. Edward here, that fucker, told me that you wanted to give me a clean break. I didn't get a choice. I never got a fucking choice with you, Penny-head!"

I clenched my fists to keep from shaking.

"Bella! I only chose for you to keep you from making stupid decisions and getting hurt!"

"Well, in the end I got hurt anyway, didn't I? I loved you and I trusted all of you, and I was just dumped! I felt worthless! So, Edward, if you come here again, I will make the wolves hold you down so I can get you myself! The same goes for the rest of you." I turned to Sam. "If they aren't gone in five minutes, howl."

I jumped and phased and took off, running down the border until I got to the beach. I mentally cursed. I destroyed that dress. I hid in the woods and slowly and unnoticably slipped into my house. I phased and threw on a long shirt, Paul's I recognized as I smelt it, and took off all the sheets and pillows to my bed. Anything that had Edward's scent on it.

When I finished, I replaced them with a chocolate color set and then collapsed on the bed. Before I drifted into unconsciousness, I felt secure arms wrap around me and join me in bed. Arms that I would recognize anywhere.

Paul's.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	9. Chapter 9

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

I jumped and phased and took off, running down the border until I got to the beach. I mentally cursed. I destroyed that dress. I hid in the woods and slowly and unnoticably slipped into my house. I phased and threw on a long shirt, Paul's I recognized as I smelt it, and took off all the sheets and pillows to my bed. Anything that had Edward's scent on it.

When I finished, I replaced them with a chocolate color set and then collapsed on the bed. Before I drifted into unconsciousness, I felt secure arms wrap around me and join me in bed. Arms that I would recognize anywhere.

Paul's.

* * *

"Girl! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" I heard someone shout.

I jumped up quickly. Paul chuckled, "Baby, you really need to relax."

"After yesterday, I don't know if I can."

Paul kissed my lips and I relaxed immediately.

"Alright, alright," I sighed, exiting my room and starting to make breakfast. "What the hell is your problem, Kiari?"

"We're going to the track tonight."

I grinned, "Perfect. It's been too long for me."

"Really?" Kiari asked. "Well, anyway. We have to get ready!"

"It's only noon!" I yawned.

"Have a late night?"

"Yeah, because that Cullen kid broke the treaty and ran into my room. We chased him back to the border and I nearly killed him. How was your night?" I asked, cheery.

"Bella!" Paul laughed, "You just totally freaked them out."

"Oh, don't worry. If he comes back I already called dibs on tearing him apart. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kiari asked.

I nodded, "So, we're racing tonight, are you bringing all the good stuff?"

"If by that you mean Nos, then yes," Osada grinned.

I smiled and then there was a knock on the door. I turned to them. "You got rid of all your drugs, right?"

They nodded. "In our gas tanks. You're good."

I opened the door and there was Charlie.

"Hey, dad. Meet my friends, Osada, Mimo, Tiko, Kiari, Midori, Kiko, and Tamiga."

"You were the ones that deal to my daughter."

"No, sir," Osada said. "We haven't done drugs a day in our life."

"Oh, cut the shit, he knows all about it."

"Oh, well in that case, might have heard of something."

"Did you bring anything here?"

"The boys already searched them and they are clean, dad," I said calmly. "I promise."

"They better be."

"There is not one drop of drugs in this house, I swear on my life."

"Fine," Charlie huffed. "I'm going to work. Take care and I'll be watching."

He walked out and I rolled my eyes. "He'll be watching my ass."

Paul chuckled, "You're dad does have a gun."

"So do we," I reminded him.

He kissed my neck and I moaned into his chest. "You really need to stop doing that," I whispered.

"Paul! Stop it! This is not the time! I hear we're going racing tonight!" Leah shouted.

I winced at the high pitch voice but nodded. "We'll have fun. We can't take everyone, we'll seem suspicious, so about three or four of the guys can come, as well as the crew."

"Seth, me, and Paul!" Leah said automatically.

I sighed, "Whatevs, darling."

"We have patrols," Paul whispered in my ear.

"So soon?" I huffed. "I'll kill Sam. Fine, let's go."

I waved to Seth and Leah before we ran out the door and into the woods. I took off my sweat pants and tank top before phasing and running around.

_So, you're excited about racing tonight? _Paul asked.

_Hell yes! It's been too long! I can hardly remember what its like!_

_I'm worried something bad might happen. I have this feeling. . ._

_Nothing bad is going to happen, _I thought firmly. _I doubt even the Cullen's will be able to find us because Alice can't see my future, which means she can't see the packs either._

_So that's good._

_Really good, beacuse they most likely won't run into us. And also really good because unless Penny-head is reading your mind, he won't know either. Wait, how far are we from the Cullen's territory?_

_Mile and a half._

_Shit._

_What? _Paul asked, alarmed.

_Edward can hear us, so he knows what we're up to._

_Damn it!_

_But he can't approach us without breaking the treaty, so we're good,_ I smiled.

_Actually, he can approach us but he can't attack us._

_DAMN!_ I thought-shouted. _Just what we need, for me to reveal ourselves in the Underground. Good news, no one will mess with us. Bad news, we'll be hunted down as well by the brave ones._

_Sounds fun,_ Paul thought sarcastically.

I growled and by the time the sun went down, I was starving. I phased back and put some clothes on. I walked back to our house and changed into some red skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Put on some clothes, including a shirt, babe!" I called to Paul as he walked to his house down the street.

"Will do!" Paul laughed. I walked into the living room to see Leah and Seth watching Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I rolled my eyes.

"We're leaving!" I shouted. They jumped and followed me to our cars. Paul slid into mine with a T-shirt on. I frowned.

"What? Is something wrong?" Paul asked worriedly.

I smied. "No, its just, you're wearing a shirt," I pouted. He kissed my lips.

"I don't want to give people the wrong idea."

I rolled my eyes and signaled the crew to follow me, where then I drove off, driving until I got to Port Angeles. I closed my eyes and tried to find the sounds of squealing tires and grinding metal. I took a deep breath. . . There! I hit the gas and saw tires squealing as people pulled into a warehouse, but cars were lined up outside, getting ready to race. I pulled into the warehouse and got out, putting sunglasses through my hair.

A guy pounced to me immediately.

"Hey, Trinity, do you want to go have some fun back at my place."

"I'm taken, sorry," I smiled. As soon as he left, more guys started to come to me.

And then it parted.

"Well, well, well, James. So nice to see you," I hissed.

"Hmm, I challenge you a race."

"Obviously. You never were the smart one, Jamey-poo. Five thousand."

"Five thousand," James agreed. I know what you're thinking, but James is actually the James that was tracking me a few years ago when I was with the Cullen's. I'm sure Victoria is dying to know where he is.

"Oh, and James?"

"Yes?" he smirked.

"Victoria's looking for you."

He paled, "Shit."

I giggled, "I'll tell her I saw you, if I should see her again, shall I?"

He shook his head quickly, "No!"

I smirked, "Whatever."

He took a deep breath, "You don't smell like you used to."

Paul tensed and I smiled, "Werewolf."

"Bitch," James growled.

"You don't attack me and I don't attack you, Jamey."

Paul looked at me, "You know him?"

"He was the one that bit me in Phoenix my Junior year during spring break, when I 'fell down a flight of stairs and went through a window'."

Paul growled and advanced on James. "Paul!" I called. "He is no threat! Him and I have something in common."

"What's that?" James and Paul asked at the same time.

"Revenge. On. The. Cullen's." I said slowly.

James grinned and Paul smirked. "Nice."

"I know," I smiled. "So, James, before we race, tell me how you're alive."

"Your little Cullen boy forgot a finger and I just started to grow back."

I gagged, "Gross."

"Not really," James grinned. I noticed his eyes that were once bright red, were now a soft caramel gold. He went veggie!

"Let's race," Someone shouted. I hopped in my car, and pulled up to the starting line. I saw Paul stand to the side lines, as well as the rest of my crew and my little step-sis and bro. I grinned and reeved my engine.

"Alright, the rules!" The guy said that was standing inbetween my car and James'. "When I point you nod. When I drop my arms, you hit your gas."

"We've done this before, man, just get this shit started!" I shouted out my window.

He nodded and I rolled my window up. The guy pointed at James, and then at me. I took a deep breath and nodded. I felt the clutch, I felt the steering wheel. I was the car. He dropped his arms and I hit the gas. I shifted into third gear and pressed the gas harder. He was gaining on me. I shifted again and bit my lip, debating whether or not to use my Nos. I decided to do so, and I flipped my Nos button on and shot forward, crossing the finish line. I hit the brakes and skidded to a halt. I got out of my car and did a double take when I saw James right next to me.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"Tie," James grinned.

I saw a flash of red and white and James went rigid. "Shit," we both cursed. Then I saw two flashes. Black and white as well as a penny color and white. "Double shit," I muttered.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	10. Chapter 10

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"Tie," James grinned.

I saw a flash of red and white and James went rigid. "Shit," we both cursed. Then I saw two flashes. Black and white as well as a penny color and white. "Double shit," I muttered.

* * *

I looked at James and he frowned, "Victoria?"

"Oh, baby, and Alice and Edward."

"Let's go," he said immediately. We got in our cars and drove back towards the warehouse. Paul immediately went to my side. "What happened?"

"Alice, Edward, and Victoria. We need to-"

"Bella!" A sickly sweet voice chimmed.

I took a deep breath and turned around, a fake smile on my face. "Vicky. Didn't I tell you to fuck off?"

"My, who is this behind you? He smells. . . wonderful!" Victoria whispered. Jame stepped out from behind Paul and Victoria gasped.

"But they - they killed you!"

"I regrew," he said simply.

"Oh, baby! We can be together again!" Victoria cried. I repressed a snicker and went rigid as she got closer.

"Oh, shut up, dog. Like I can hurt you now. Your precious little family didn't do anything to my James."

"Friends?" I offered with a smirk.

I looked at Paul and winked when Victoria wasn't looking and looked back at her. "Friends," she agreed.

"Oh, and James?" I called.

"Human?" he smirked.

"Shit," I reminded him.

"Double shit," he shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "I demand a rematch, tic. I don't do ties."

"A rematch? Fine, I'll give you a rematch," James growled.

We got in our cars and drove back up to the starting line, waiting for our turn. Ten minutes later, Victoria standing on James' side, Paul and the Cullen's standing on mine, the guy looked at us.

"Rematch, huh?" He smirked.

"Shut up and point," I shouted.

He glared at me and pointed. I nodded, reeving my engine. He pointed at James, who nodded. He waited a few seconds before dropping his arms. I hit the gas and kept hitting it until I was in the lead. When I decided it was time, I hit the Nos and crossed the finish line, James a few feet behind. I got out of the car and smiled at James. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Your bitch is waiting for you."

"My bitch?" he asked confused. He followed my gaze. "Oh, right. My bitch. Well, might as well calm her down. Good luck with the wolves and your revenge."

"You as well," I smiled.

He nodded and drove off, tossing me a bag of cash. I counted it quickly. Five thousand even.

I got in my car and drove back to the warehouse, which was only a few blocks.

"Holy shit, that was amazing. And you went so fast!" Seth shouted. "What was that shit?"

"Nos. Extremely flammable, but works very well to race. They use it in Fast and the Furious."

"I remember now! Damn, that's hot stuff," Leah smirked.

I winked and walked into Paul's arms. "I'll be racing a lot tonight, baby. This is the first time Trinity Falls has been seen for a month. Thanks to Charlie constantly watching me."

"Just don't get hurt," Paul said firmly. I kissed away his frown.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but accidents do happen."

"Prevent those accidents as much as possible," he murmured.

"I challenge Trinity to a race!" A girl shouted.

I looked up and met eyes with an enemy from Phoenix.

"Bitch, what are you doing here?"

"A good mechanic friend of mine told me you were here," she said pleasantly.

"Whore, this is my turf."

"You haven't even raced here."

"Fine. I'll race you, but when I win, you have to leave for life."

"And when I win, I get your title."

"What title?" I asked her honestly.

"Top female drifter."

"Deal, but I can win it back over time."

"Exactly, but I will still get the title for some time," she smirked.

"And you would have to leave this place for good."

"Deal," she confirmed.

I hopped in my car, handing Leah my money, and then drove off towards the line. Everyone was watching me now, they weren't racing.

The guy didn't even offer explanations anymore. He pointed at Veronica and then at me. I nodded and he dropped his arms. I took off and made sure I was in the lead before hitting my Nos. I won and I turned to Veronica.

"Get your skanky ass off my turf," I growled. "And don't come back."

"Wouldn't dream of coming to this lame ass town again."

I glared at her and she drove off. I drove off towards the entrance of the warehouse, again, and looked around. "Who the hell is next?"

"Five grand," a boy shouted. He sauntered forward and showed me a wad of bills. I took out a wad from my pocket. He nodded and we got in our cars.

"Ready?" We nodded. Point. Nod. Point. Nod. Arms drop. Hit gas. I smiled as I felt the wind resist against my car. I felt my tire pop just as I was about to cross the finish line, and thank god I stayed in control. I got out of my car, gun in hand. "What the hell, man? Do you think you can just fucking shoot my tire? Think again, prick. Fuck you. FUCK you!"

He pulled a gun out of his back waistband and pointed it at me. I pointed mine back, and that's when I saw the badge on his passenger seat.

"Shit, man."

I dropped my gun and put my hands up.

"Trinity Falls, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"What are the charges?"

"Assult on a police officer-"

"You shot my car!" I shouted.

"Illegal conduct on the streets."

"You as well, bucko."

"And illegal substances in your system!"

"I'm straight, man! I haven't been doing anything for months!"

He looked me over, "Really?"

I nodded, "I swear to god! I'm straight!"

"Name the people here."

"I just moved here! I don't know them!" I said exasperated. It was the golden rule. If you get caught, you lie your ass off when they ask for names. You say you don't know shit about them.

"I don't believe you."

"It's the god damn truth!" I shouted. He punched me and I felt his hand crack. I smirked and turned my head for effect. That didn't hurt one bit. I've been through so much worse with thugs than this guys giving me.

He grabbed my hands and put cuffs on tightly. I met Paul's eyes as he was about to run for us and he stayed put. My glare told him to shut it and act like he was just observing.

I kicked the police officer and jumped over my cuffs, so that my hands were in front of me. I punched him and he fell to the ground. I stomped on his rib and his breath left him in a woosh. I grabbed my dropped gun and I got in my car. There was no choice, as I drove off towards the warehouse. I had to protect everyone like they would do for us.

"Split! Cops!" I shouted. Everyone rushed to their cars and Paul, Leah, and Seth got in mine. My crew followed behind me as I drove back to La Push, constantly looking around for cops.

"What the hell happened back there?" Paul demanded.

"Cops desguise themselves as racers all the time to catch us. That's why I was sent here in the first place. A cop disguised himself as a racer and I believed it. That guy arrested me, most likely got me on tape. No doubt Charlie will see it. But he can't do anything because I have to get rid of the evidence." I dug around in the glove compartment, keeping my eyes on the road. When a wolf darted onto the road, I swerved. "Get a god damned bobby pin out of there, will you?" I shouted, gaining control of the car.

Paul handed it to me and I played with it, trying to breath the lock. After about a minute, I got my right hand and started to work on my left. I saw lights behind me and knew the police were following. They weren't headlights, but red and blue.

"Mind if we take a detour?" I asked no one. "Great," I said, not giving them a chance to answer.

"Why didn't you give the guy names when he asked?" Leah asked.

"Because that's the golden rule of racing. NEVER tell names of drivers. You watch out for each other, no matter how big of enemies you are. If they want to know badly, they'll find out on their own."

They stayed silent with that and I swerved into a forbidden road. I saw the rest of my crew do the same. I led them to an abandon farm house and parked behind it. My crew going to different places. The cop car was following them, but soon lost them in the darkness. I looked around and saw the cop get out of the car and walked around with a flashlight.

I texted my crew telling them to leave and they took off. I followed them and Paul looked at me.

"You weren't kidding when you said you ran from the cops."

"Now they'll be after me because I kicked the cop."

"He punched you and you didn't even do anything," Leah said helpfully.

"Doesn't matter. I pointed a gun at him. I need to change my appearance. Change my car decal up. Looks like I'll be spending all day in the garage."

"Sam's not going to be happy about this."

"I know," I whispered. "God, how could I be such an idiot! He looked like a cop! Everything about him screamed cop!"

We parked outside of my house and I pulled into my garage. I pulled out the paint and started to paint right away.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I don't have time to waste. I need to get this done by sunrise and my next patrol. I'll need to die my hair, get colored contacts."

"Baby, we'll keep you safe."

I glared at him. "It's too late for you guys to try to keep me safe. I've screwed up. . . again."

He left with that, no doubt to tell Sam, and I started to paint like crazy, but thoroughly. I painted the front orange, then pulled out my airbrush and adding some yellow where the usual fading began. I painted the back yellow and three hours later, I added another coat. I took off the liscense plate and built a fire in my back yard to melt it.

"Bella," I heard Sam said.

I turned to look at him, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get caught. The cops are getting sneakier."

"If they ask questions we'll have to turn you in."

"I figured as much," I told him quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Want to see my new car?" I asked him.

He laughed, "You're kidding."

"No, all new."

I opened my garage door and saw the rest of the pack waiting for me as well. Sam whistled. "Looks nice. Your mechanics did a good job."

"My mechanics? Hell no, those are spies. I did this."

"You-" Sam choked. "Holy shit!"

I smirked and ushered them out of the garage. "I need to change my appearance quickly. Go, go!"

I shut my garage door and ran to my bathroom. I pulled out some bleach for my hair and put it in. I waited a half hour and then hopped in the shower, getting it all out.

"Holy shit. You are hot!" Paul whistled as I stepped into the living room a half hour later with green contacts in.

"Think so? Where's the rest of the crew?" I asked.

"Upstairs, talking about eluding something."

"Eluding the privacy of the meander rights."

"Huh?"

"The right not to speak. Well, we speak instead."

I went back to my car and pulled out my gun, wiping off all my prints. I grabbed a shovel and buried it about five feet under the sand right outside my door. I packed the sand down when I was finished and walked around it a lot so that it looked normal. I burnt the hair dye boxes and put a hand through my now dry blond hair.

A knock at the door made me freeze. "Hello?" Paul asked answering it. "What can I do for you?"

"We have reason to believe that there is a person by the name of Trinity Falls here."

"I assure you, no one by that name, what was it? Trinity Calls?"

God, I loved Paul.

"Trinity Falls. We need to search the house."

"I don't think my girl friend will like it if you walk in on her naked," Paul chuckled. "We were in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a search warrant."

"Alright, come on in."

I silently slipped into my bedroom and got undressed and threw my clothes around the room, making it look like they came off hungrily. I slipped under the covers.

"Baby! Come on!" I shouted. I pulled on a robe that was super short and opened my door. "Oh my," I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Were looking for a Trinity Falls. Have you ever heard of her?"

"Trinity Falls? What kind of name is that?" I asked, pretending to gag. "Sounds like some cheap whore."

"We have to search the house."

"I have some guests here upstairs and who knows what they're doing with they're boyfriends."

The cops looked uncomfortable.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan, chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. Didn't you used to have brown hair?"

I nodded, "About a few days ago. Brown just wasn't my color."

"And your eyes. . ."

"Have always been green," I said, looking at them. They were oogling.

"Hey! I have a boyfriend!" I snapped. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Right, sorry. Mike, I don't think that this Falls girl would be here. This is the Chief's daughter's place. The last place she would have hidden."

"Right. Right. Alright. Bella, if you hear or see this girl anywhere, tell your dad."

He handed me a picture of me, but it didn't look like me. The girl they had on here was of Kiari. Holy shit. They thought Kiari was Trinity. Thank god they didn't look upstairs.

"Will do, thank you boys for keeping us safe at night from people like this. What did this girl do?"

"She assulted Officer Bob. Broke two ribs."

"That's terrible," I murmured. "I hope you catch her soon, officers. Good day."

They nodded and walked out. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I ran up the stairs to Kiari's room.

"Explain this!" I demanded as soon as the door opened.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next, and I just want to say, I have a third racing story coming up. I've been working on it for a while and I think I just perfected it. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	11. Chapter 11

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"She assulted Officer Bob. Broke two ribs."

"That's terrible," I murmured. "I hope you catch her soon, officers. Good day."

They nodded and walked out. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I ran up the stairs to Kiari's room.

"Explain this!" I demanded as soon as the door opened.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Kairi breathed.

"You think?" I asked, pacing my living room. The rest of the crew had seen what I was shouting about and I just led them down to the living room. "Explain why they would think that you are Trinity Falls?"

"I sort of used your names as I raced while you were away," she mumbled so low I barely heard it.

"What?" I screeched.

"I only used it once and I won! But the cops came, someone blabbed, he was a rookie, and they got my picture. They think I'm you."

"Well," I murmured. "How fond are you of your hair?"

"Why?" She asked, grabbing her hair possessively.

"We may need to dye it."

She grumbled, "Of course."

"And I need to dye mine back so some lighter shade of brown. Blonde is _really_ not my color."

"Holla!" Osada agreed.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on. I have some bleach and dye in my bathroom." Ki followed me to my bathroom and I opened the wicker box that was on the toilet back. "Take your pick."

She dug through them and found a deep red as well as a bleacher. "You take my bathroom. I'll take the main one."

She nodded and I went to the bathroom in the hall. I put the light brown hair dye in my hair and thirty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and got dressed quickly before walking back out to Paul, and saw Sam talking to him.

"It's not Bella they're after, but Kiari. Bella got away with it."

"Just, be more careful, keep her in line, please," Sam stressed. "The pack is growing rapidly, the Cullen's don't know why, and we can't lose a pack member if there is going to be an attack."

Paul nodded and saw me, "Looking good!"

I ignored him. "Kiari's dying her hair red," I told Sam. "I have colored contacts for her to use if she wants to use those. The coppers won't catch her anytime soon."

Sam sighed, "You need to be more careful."

"Like I can read minds, Sam. He acted just like a real racer. I never said this life was easy. My life is taking risks, and that's what you do," I told him, icily. I hated it when people ragged on my racing style.

"Cool it, chick," Sam laughed, holding his hands up. "Just warning you. We can't have you leave the rez."

I smirked. "Like you can keep me away."

Paul kissed me sweetly and we got up and I turned to Sam. "I suggest you leave. I'll be on patrol, don't worry."

Kiari came out of my bathroom, "I'm really sorry, Bella."

"Don't mention it," I smiled. "It's over now. Just keep a low profile and if you want to use those new contacts I bought, feel free. I won't need them."

She nodded, hugged me quickly, before running up the stairs to her room. I turned to Paul and kissed him deeply.

"We have patrol. We can't do this right now," Paul moaned.

"Do what?" I whispered.

"Bad, bad things," he growled. God, that shit was a turn on.

I shoved his chest and he fell on the sofa. "See ya on patrol."

I smirked and ran out of the house before he could say another thing. Life was good. . . until it wasn't.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	12. Chapter 12

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"Bad, bad things," he growled. God, that shit was a turn on.

I shoved his chest and he fell on the sofa. "See ya on patrol."

I smirked and ran out of the house before he could say another thing. Life was good. . . until it wasn't.

* * *

Three months later, we came into a routine. Every Saturday we raced. We had Sunday off from duties. During the week we had the morning patrols that lasted from midnight to six a.m. We would have a family/crew bonfire at night, then party, and then patrols. It was routine and it was perfect.

Until Edward had to come and ruin it all.

Everything was fine, we were having our nightly bonfire, telling stories of when we were younger, when the wind shifted and I stiffened. I smelt it. The familiar sweet, sickening scent. I looked at Paul, but he didn't smell it. I looked around and noticed Leah was on high alert as well. That's when I saw it. The white flash. I jumped over the log and phased mid-air, chasing after it.

"Bella!" I heard Paul and Leah scream. I didn't care. I had to find him, end him once and for all. He's not allowed on our land. I saw him ran to the right of me. I made a jump for him, but he easily avoided me. I howled and I heard Leah and Paul in my head in an instant.

_Someone stay with the group, and the imprints. No need for him to get to them, just in case,_ I thought.

_I'm on it, _Embry and Seth thought.

_Bella, what's going on?_ Sam asked, just and Paul did.

_Edward's on our land again._

_I'll kill him!_ Paul growled. Soon, he was flanking me, Sam on my other side. Leah was just a few paces behind me.

_We'll have to kill him. We warned him and he won't stay away,_ Sam agreed.

I heard Edward laugh, "I just want Bella and you all can go home and rest peacefully."

I growled and pushed myself further. I heard a scream come from my house and Leah stopped. _I'll check it out_ she said instantly.

We didn't answer, she just ran that way and I almost had Edward in striking distance, when he sped up. I kept pushing myself, praying to god I didn't get exhausted. "Come on! Try and kill me, Bella. I know some part of you still loves me and you'll never be able to kill me."

I jumped and realized my mistake as soon as I took off. I jumped right across the treaty line and onto Cullen territory, but he broke the treaty first. I almost latched my jaws around his arm when he grabbed me from behind and held my neck so that if I moved, he would break it instantly. Sam and Paul froze in fear and soon I saw Jake behind them, his eyes widening as he took the scene in.

"If you kill her, we have full rights to kill your entire family," Sam said after he phased.

"I would never kill her. I would kill him!" Edward growled, pointing to Paul. I whimpered in pain as his grip tightened around my neck, my fur and legs aching as I was forced to get down on my knees, on all four, since Edward was short, and pushing me down.

_Bella, we'll get you out of this._

"I'm taking her with me. And I have newborns with me, so if you come for me, I'll have them attack you and I won't hold back against anyone. I will have Bella to myself forever," Edward growled, and Sam phased again, so he could hear everyone's thoughts at what that screaming was.

_You just need to not phase for a while, _Sam thought_, And then you won't be a werewolf anymore. You'll be human and age again._

_He'll make me phase, Sam. God, I'll fight. I swear to god, I'll fight him the whole way. I-_ I was cut off by Edward.

"Touching chat, but we need to go, Bella. I'm sure Rosalie has some clothes for you to wear. You are about her height and build now." Before I could say anymore, he tightened his grip and I whined in pain, that high pitch sound that hurts your ears. "You try to follow, and I will send the newborns on you. Do not even think about attacking me."

Sam looked conflicted, and his thoughts were as well. He wanted to get me back, but he didn't want to risk the pack.

_Sam, just let me go. I'll come back eventually. Paul, I love you and I promise I will phase whenever I can._

_Love you too, Bella. Be careful, please?_

_I promise. Take care of yourself and the crew as well. _

_Sam! We got a problem! The newborn that got into the rez, he drained someone. _I saw the image through Leah's head. Kiari. No! She didn't deserve that!

I howled in pain at losing one of my best friends.

_What happened?_

_He snuck up on Embry and Seth, and before they could react, he had Kiari and bit. They tried to tackle him, but he snapped her neck and then tried to run away. I intercepted him and tackled him. Seth and Embry took care of him while I went over to Kiari. Bella, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. She's gone._

I whimpered and slumped in defeat.

"Good, doggy. Now, we're leaving. Get in the truck, Bella. In the back seat. There are clothes for you to change into."

I growled in respone, causing him to chuckle. Paul took a step towards me as a newborn came out of the forest, as if anticipating this move. Paul froze, growling.

"Bad, doggy," Edward scolded. "I told you to stay put. Don't make me take you to the vet to put you down."

I did not know what happened to this Edward. He was dark. I struggled against his grip, but he threw me in the backseat. I took the moment of privacy to phase and change into the clothes quickly before he got into the drivers seat. He took off just as I finished and I looked out the back window, just in time to hear Paul's pained cry. I wiped my tears.

"Love, you'll live. More time with me will cause him to forget about you!" he laughed.

"We imprinted on each other, meaning our bond is as strong as ever. If I die, he dies and vice versa. I can never love anyone ever again or even think of that. It's unnatural and impossible with Paul and I's bond."

"Alice has missed you. Emmett too. Rosalie wasn't for this, neither was Esme or Carlisle, but I convinced them."

"And Jasper?" I asked, because I wanted to forgive him for what happened at my birthday a year ago.

"He didn't want this to happen and fought me for it, but eventually he gave in. He didn't want to go against his family. I threatened to kill Alice if he didn't comply. He couldn't risk to hurt Alice, so he agreed and helped me train the newborns."

"You selfish, arrogant prick!" I shouted. "I hope you fucking die! I hope the Volturi come and fucking kill you!"

"Why would the Volturi kill me? Why would they side with the wolves?"

"Because they owe us a favor," I growled, remembering when they came last month. Edward froze for a fraction of a second, before smiling.

"The Volturi won't be a problem."

"You still can't read my mind, even when I'm in wolf form?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"No, and I can't read your thoughts in other's heads, unless they think about what you said. But, I can read all of their thoughts."

I nodded, not really wanting to talk to him anymore. Before I knew it, we pulled up to the Cullen mansion. Alice was the first to greet me. She ran and hugged me. "Bella! It's so good to see you!"

I growled, "Step away, leech."

She looked hurt, but quickly recovered. "Alright, well, the rest of the families inside! They've missed you so much!"

"Fuck you," I hissed. She pulled me inside and I knew I had no chance against fighting back.

As soon as I walked, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper gave me sympathetic glances. The smell was becoming too much.

"Holy shit! You fucking stink," I groaned. I placed my free hand to my mouth and covered my nose at the same time.

Rosalie laughed, "Same goes for you."

"At least I smell like nature," I growled. "You smell all. . . artificial. Freaks."

Rosalie gave me a glare, but it seemed fake. Whatever. Alice pulled me to the couch and sat next to me, Edward on my other side.

I tried to control my shaking, but it wasn't working.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Killed a few vampires, street raced, and had amazing sex with Paul," I smiled, "The usual."

So, sex with Paul was amazing. There's no doubt about it. He was the first man I loved and had sex with.

Jasper's eyes darkened. "Can you control your thoughts because whatever your thinking, you are rolling off mountains of lust."

I giggled quietly. "Oops."

Rosalie laughed and Emmett smiled, "You aren't a little girl anymore."

"Never was. Trinity seems to elude the cops very well lately. Especially after my little incident three months ago in which I ran into Victoria and James. Who is alive, by the way."

"I'll kill him!" Edward growled, standing up.

"But, James is a good guy. He hates Victoria with a vengence and is one my close friends now. He's allowed on La Push territory all the time. Victoria and I are getting along. Friends, but not too close. She's loyal, which is all that matters. She's allowed on as long as she's watched. I did scare her off our land when I was human, so things are getting there."

"Your land? Bella, you don't belong there. Love, you belong with us," Edward said, taking my hand and kissing it. That did it. I growled, snatching my hand back. I couldn't control my body shaking and before I knew it I phased and growled at Edward. All the Cullen's jumped back in surprise. I growled at Edward and took a menacing step forward. I got ready to pounce, until something jumped on my back.

I whined in pain as I felt a rib crack. I fell slightly, but regained my balance, shaking off whoever it was. Alice. She fell to the ground and looked shocked. I growled at her, baring my teeth, before looking at all of the Cullen's.

"Rose, can you get Bella some clothes, please? I think Bella and I need to talk."

I growled at Edward, taking a step towards him. He narrowed his eyes at me and got in a croutch. "Let's fight, mutt."

I barked and he jumped back. I let out a throaty laugh and stuck my tongue out, giving a goofy grin. I can scare him, that's good. I'll use that to my advantage.

I jumped at him and he flipped me over, tossing me into the wall. I heard a bone crack, but got up, slightly limping. I jumped at him again, but something grabbed me and tossed me into the dining room table, which cracked and broke under my weight. Alice threw me. I could see the triumph in her eyes.

I howled in pain as I tried to walk towards them. My leg was broken. Rosalie had clothes in her hand and with her free hand, raised it in a non-threatening manner. "I'm not going to hurt you. I have clothes and I'll let you go to my room to change."

I nodded my head and followed her up the stairs. I phased and was completely naked, but I wasn't hiding my body. I took the clothes from her outstretched hand and slipped them on. "Thanks, Rose. And for the record, you are my favorite Cullen right now."

She smiled. "I fought for Edward to leave you alone, I really did."

"I know, Edward told me. I- Oh, god." I whimpered as I stood up from the bed. I doubled over. My leg was broken, I had forgotten. I hissed and sat down on the floor. "Fucking great. Looks like I won't be phasing for a few more hours."

"Hours? Bella! Your leg is broken! Not for a few more months!"

I shook my head. "I just need to reset it and it will heal on its own. Werewolf thing. These ribs will be done in about fifteen minutes."

I grimmaced in pain as my side started to get sore.

Rosalie picked me up and I bit my lip in pain as my leg shifted.

"Alright, please refrain from jiggling the leg!" I hissed at her. She just laughed and ran down the stairs, setting me on the chair she was sitting in. Thankfully, no one could sit arond me, and Rosalie took my old spot. I kept my broken leg straight.

"Well, thanks to Edward, I have three broken ribs. Thanks to Alice, I have a broken leg. Care to do more damage?" I asked. "I got all day. Take me on, mosquitos. I'll squish you like the bloodsucking parasites you all are."

Edward narrowed his eyes and knelt at my leg. I growled in warning. "You touch me and- shit! Not again!"

I clutched my chest in pain. I hated this! I couldn't go an hour without seeing or hearing Paul. The imprint caused me chest pains.

"You've grown quite a potty mouth," Edward tisked. "Such a shame. I wanted you pure."

"That ship sailed when I was twelve."

"You lost your virginity then?"

"What?" I laughed. "No! I lost that when I was fifteen! I started cussing like a sailor when I was twelve. Got the good shit from my friends when I was thirteen. And started to learn to race like the fucking beast I am when I was fourteen. I became official at fifteen. Trista Vince, right in the flesh. As well as Trinity, but thanks to your fucking newborn, Edward, my best friend is dead."

"What?" he asked, panicked. "I didn't-"

"That newborn you sent into the tribe killed Kiari!" I shouted, "She's dead! It's all your fucking fault! That newborns dead now, thanks to Leah, Seth, and Embry, but its because of you that I not only lost a crew member, but my sister and best friend!"

"She's not your sister-" Edward started, trying to lighten the mood.

"She was in everything but blood!" I screamed at him, fighting tears. "She's dead because of you and your selfish ass! I hate you an I want nothing to do with you or your family again! I never did! I made that clear! But you have to have me and you'll do anything! You turned me into a werewolf when you left! You started the process by making me mad that day in the woods! Then, I become a werewolf officially when you come back and I imprint on the man that imprinted on me! I love him more than life itself and I will fucking die if I'm too far from him for too long, as will he! It's already starting! These fucking chest pains are just the start! Then a coma! Then my heart slowly stops beating! I'll be dead! You can't change me either. My blood makes me die. The venom is poisonous. I just want to fucking leave! Edward, you crossed the treaty line after we warned you, you killed a member of the tribe - yes you did, so don't start. That newborn was part of this family if you created it, which also breaks the treaty - and you kidnapped a loyal werewolf. One such werewolf which is the alpha female. Sam is the Alpha male and we're like siblings. Paul's my mate for life, we've already marked each other. You have no chance and you can't do anything about it!"

I showed my neck and the whole family saw the bite mark. Edward growled. "I'll kill him!"

"If you kill him, it will kill me, literally. Just stop and let me go."

"Alice," Edward said. Alice came up to me and I growled in warning. Before I coud react, she stuck something in my arm, and I passed out. Shit. Just fucking shit!

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	13. Chapter 13

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

I showed my neck and the whole family saw the bite mark. Edward growled. "I'll kill him!"

"If you kill him, it will kill me, literally. Just stop and let me go."

"Alice," Edward said. Alice came up to me and I growled in warning. Before I coud react, she stuck something in my arm, and I passed out. Shit. Just fucking shit!

* * *

I woke up to a burning pain in my heart. I gave a soft whimper and sat up straight. Alice and Edward, as well as Carlisle, were the only people in the room. It was Edward's bedroom. I was in hysterics. I could feel it.

"Paul, where's Paul? Paul?" I asked, frantic. I looked around, searching for him. "Where is he!"

I stood up, my leg perfectly healed. I made a mad-dash for the door, but Alice blocked my way. I felt the tears. "Where's Paul? I have to find him! Something's not right. Something's hurting. He's hurt. I have to-I have-I-I need-"

"Bella, shut up," Edward growled. "He's long gone."

"He-He's hurting. I can feel it!" I shouted. I looked down to see what I was wearing, but saw a bloody wound on my arm.

"No, no! Paul, no! What did you do? P-Pau-" I phased, trying to see if he was there.

_Paul! _my mind screamed.

_Easy, easy. He's getting taken care of by Billy_ Sam's voice murmured.

_WHAT. HAPPENED!_

_He phased in rage and ran into a tree. Cut his arm pretty deep. You missed him by three minutes. He'll live._

_Sam, I can't take it anymore. I - I feel like I'm going to die. The imprint, its like, I can't live without him for more than an hour. That's when the chest pains started. Then they drugged me into sleep! And I woke up screaming in pain. Sam, something's not right._

_You're just feeling the loss of the imprint. It will only get better once you come back to Paul._

_I don't think they'll let me. They are fully intent on keeping me here. Alice and Edward, anyway. The other's fought for them not to take me. Rosalie's my favorite right now. She doesn't want me here, but she's helping me make it bearable. I can't, Sam, I can't do it anymore._

_I have to go. Look, Bella. Just survive as long as you can and then try to escape. Phase and one of us will call the rest of the pack to attack, alright? We'll get you out._

_Thanks, Sam. Tell Paul I love him._

_Will do. And you know he loves you too._

I took a deep breath_ I know._

Jasper came in the room, Rosalie's clothes in his hands. He sent me calming waves and I was forced to phase back. I grabbed the clothes, glaring at Alice and Edward vehemently.

I put them on, ignoring Edward's lustful stare. "So," I started. "Who's going to escort the werewolf to her room?"

"This is your room," Edward said, but corrected himself, "Our room."

"I'm not staying in here. I'd rather sleep on the couch, thanks."

I walked towards the door, ignoring Edward's cries for me to come back. I saw Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, making out. My heart hurt. That reminded me of me and Paul. I shook my head and continued to walk until I got to the kitchen, Esme close behind.

"Can I make you anything, dear?'

"Not to be rude, but I can do it," I said shortly. I opened the fridge, pulled out about four steaks, half a bag of potatoes, lots of soda, and some green beans. I set to cooking it all, Esme watching me with a frown on her face.

"That's a lot of food."

"Werewolves eat a lot. Especially Paul and I."

I finished cooking it all in about ten minutes, even though it was mostly raw.

"Slightly cook. The way I like it," I mumbled, setting it on a plate. It smelt so good, that I was just dying to dig in. I set the rest of the food on my plate so that it was nearly toppling over and sat down on the counter, digging in.

Esme cleared her throat when I finished, "I'll get that for you."

I looked at her, confused, "Huh?"

She looked slightly taken aback, "Do you want more?"

"I'll get it," I smiled. I pulled out some sandwich meat and bread and made a huge sandwich. I down that and still wasn't full, but I'd survive.

"You full now?" Esme asked, trying to hide her laugh.

"No," I muttered, "But I'll live."

"You aren't full?" she gasped.

"Oh, no!" I laughed. "I am never full."

She eyed me, wearily. "Where do you keep it all?"

"I run it off on patrols. But since I won't be running patrols, I'll be getting a little fat."

I gave a small laugh before walking to the living room, where Emmett and Rosalie were, thankfully, gone. I sank down on the couch and laid back. I felt someone sit next to me and recognized the scent immediately. "Alice, leave me alone."

"We're going shopping."

"No, we're not," I muttered, my eyes still closed.

"Yes, we are."

"No, Alice. Or I will kill you. And you can't see me so you don't know when I'll strike."

I heard someone chuckle, "Onto death threats already. Well, that's all they are, threats. You won't fulfill them."

"You underestimate me. I've killed before," I said, my eyes still closed. Of course this was a lie, really. I didn't kill anyone since I was a werewolf. No, Sam would have my tail. I opened one eye and looked at Edward's disbelieving face. "It's true."

"You've killed people?" he gasped. "Who?"

"Humans, when I was human. Trista and Trinity had to. Speaking of which, my car, which is still waiting for me to drive, is out in my garage. I need to call Midori and discuss Kiari's funeral and she needs to take care of my car while I'm gone. I'll need her to dig up my gun and stash that. . ." I trailed off forgetting I had an audience. "And now that Kiari's dead, no one can take the blame for Trinity, which sucks. I could have used her for a little while until they got my picture. That way she would have been cleared. Now, they'll keep searching for her and won't know she's dead. God, why did she have to die. I hope you know that this is all your fault,_ Eddie."_

I closed my eyes again, then held out my hand. "Give me a phone. I need to call Midori or Mimo. Maybe even Tiko. I need to talk to someone gay or female."

"Tiko?" Edward asked, uncertain.

"The gay one," I smiled, "Great guy. If I was a guy, I'd date him." I laughed to myself. "Aisian, my second after Quilleute."

A cell phone was plopped into my hand and I dialed the number without even looking, placing it to my ear.

"Bella?"

"Hey, baby," I smiled, my eyes still closed. I tried to picture him, but I couldn't. "It's been too long, hun."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, babe. I love you, you know."

"I know. And you know I love you more than life itself. Have you been getting. . . pains?"

"Every hour on the hour. It's getting worse. What about you?"

"The same. It won't be long, you know."

"I know," I whispered. I remembered something. "Hey, babe, do you remember what Sam said when we started dating?"

He chuckled, "What was that?"

"How we couldn't bring any little pack members into the world," I giggled at the memory.

"Yes, I remember. Why? Is something wrong?"

I giggled, wiping a tear. It was great to hear his voice. "I sort of broke Sam's word."

"What are you saying?" Paul asked carefully.

I sighed, "I'm pregnant, Paulie." I ignored the growl from the vampire that stood in front of me. I kept my eyes closed.

I heard him have an intake of breath. "How do you know?"

"Because, remember when we first got together? We didn't use protection and I'm late by about two weeks. Which would make the day the same night as the first time we were together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was just making sure. And now I probably won't see you for a while and-"

"Bella, I'm going to be a daddy," He whispered.

"You are," I giggled.

I opened, my eyes, sitting up, and placing my elbowes on my knees, smiling like an idiot. "So, you know for sure that you're pregnant?"

"Not for sure, but I have a gut feeling. And you know as well as I do that my gut feelings are always right. But I called because I also need to talk about Kiari."

"Right," Paul said, immediately having a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Thank god none of the pack had imprinted on her. They'd be in ruins."

"I know. Do you know- are they - when's the funeral?"

"You're dad thinks she was attacked by a bear, so they think that Trinity Falls is dead. Your dad knows."

"That didn't answer my question, though, my wolf man."

"This Friday."

It was Tuesday now, so. . . "Three days?" I whispered. "Is she being buried in Phoenix or. . ."

"Yeah, they're shipping her out to Phoenix. Your whole crew are going down there for it, but they're coming back afterwards."

I nodded, but realized he couldn't see it, "That's good. She deserves to be laid to rest next to her parents. God, her grandma is going to have a heart-attack when she finds out."

I sighed, sympathetically. "Bella?" Paul asked, "How are things there?"

"I broke my leg, three ribs, and was drugged, but I'm fine now. Hungry, as always, but fine. I'm perfectly healed."

"Are you sure? When I felt the pain, I had a bad feeling. I thought you were dying."

I choked back a sob, "I'm sorry. I attacked Edward, and then Alice and him started to toss me around like a pillow. I did some wicked damage to the house, so kudo's to me, but other than that, they are all. . . whole. Sorry. I already talked to Sam, so he knows. . . things. I love you, so god damn much, Paul."

"Try not to get hurt anymore. It hurts me too," he chuckled. "And I love you so much, it hurts."

"I-I have to go. I'll call the house as soon as I can again, so I don't know the next time I'll talk to you. But, its nice to talk to you again. To hear your voice. To know you're okay."

"It is nice to feel the same for you, and stay strong, and okay for me, alright?"

"I promise. And you have to promise the same in return."

"Promise. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and just stared at the phone. No one bothered to interrupt me and my moment. Well, not at first.

"You're pregnant?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I believe I am. I won't know until I take a test, miss more than a month of my period, or-"

"Or start to grow a bump and have morning sickness, right," Edward muttered. "I can't believe it! You are carrying the mutts child!"

I winced as he gripped my arm tightly.

"Edward, don't you dare hurt her," Rosalie hissed from behind me. "She's pregnant."

"So?" Edward growled. "She's tough. She'll be able to take it."

I narrowed my eyes at Edward, wishing I had a gift to make him feel pain.

"Amanda!" Edward shouted. In an instant, a girl with short blonde hair was standing next to Edward.

"Y-Yes?"

Newborn, I thought instantly.

"I want you to get rid of the baby inside of Bella."

My eyes widened, "No! You can't! You can't get rid of my child! Please, no! Not my baby! Please!" I was begging, pleading. The girl, Amanda, looked at me with fearful eyes.

"I-I can't. She has a shield protecting her. I can see it."

I sighed in relief, but tensed as Edward spoke.

"Then, we'll have to take it out forcefully."

"NO!" I screamed. "No! Please. Stop! The baby's innocent! The baby doesn't need to die! I don't want it to die. It hasn't even had a chance."

"It lost it when its father was a mutt."

"I'm a mutt too, you know!" I hissed lowly.

Amanda ran out of the house at that moment and Rosalie was looking at Edward. "Please, Edward. Don't do this," Rose murmured.

Before I could register what was going on, I was knocked out cold. I can't keep fighting him! I need to leave! Run away from him. I have to protect the tribe, myself, and my baby - if there is one.

* * *

Okay, so I know my Drift Queen of America has a part similar to this. Well, I guess that this is the vibe I'm getting today. I read this story: The Heir by Bellatrix wannabe 89. Great story. Anyway, it was about saving a baby/child and it just is sort of sticking with me. I loved that story, by the way. it was amazing. Moving and made me cry:'? So, thank you:)

Review! Tell me if you like it, tell me what you want to happen next. REVIEW! And i you know any good drifting stories, let me know. I love them to death!


	14. Chapter 14

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"I'm a mutt too, you know!" I hissed lowly.

Amanda ran out of the house at that moment and Rosalie was looking at Edward. "Please, Edward. Don't do this," Rose murmured.

Before I could register what was going on, I was knocked out cold. I can't keep fighting him! I need to leave! Run away from him. I have to protect the tribe, myself, and my baby - if there is one.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. I didn't feel hurt, but that doesn't mean that I healed when I was unconscious. I gasped as I saw something move in the corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you," A soft voice said. Rosalie.

"What's going on? What happened?" I whispered.

"Emmett and Jasper held Edward down while I brought you up to my room. Carlisle did some blood work and you are pregnant, but just. And Edward's furious, fuming, and downstairs, having a shouting match with Carlisle.

"We're safe, right?" I whispered, looking at the door.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be fine. Emmett and Jasper are at the front door. Esme's making you food."

"What's Alice's deal? I thought-"

"She's gone crazy," Rosalie said seriously. "Her visions, she can't see you anymore. She's literally going crazy because of that. And she feels like she lost you."

"Well, we're enemies now. Vampires, werewolves."

Rosalie nodded, "We know. But she's taking it harder than even Edward."

I sighed, "I feel awful. Causing all of this."

"Well, there are about ten newborns, but Edward made those. And Alice's keeping the future the way she sees it, which I don't know how. They won't tell anyone."

There was a knock on the door and I heard Esme talking to Emmett and Jasper lowly.

"Come in, Esme!" Rosalie called.

The door opened and Esme came in. I smiled at the plate of food in her hands. "Food!"

She laughed and I dove for it, grabbing it out of her hands and taking a massive bite of the sandwich on top. "This is delicous! Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome, dear," Esme said, sitting on the couch in front of me.

"So, why don't you all just leave the family? Run away from Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Well, we would, but Edward has newborns trained to attack us if we leave without permission," Esme mumbled.

"Oh, well that fucker has major issues. Reading minds has finally gotten to him."

Rosalie cracked a smile before sitting next to Esme. I stuffed my face of food until it was all gone. I frowned at the empty plate. "Damn, that was record time."

Esme took my plate and was out the door without a word. I sighed and sat down on the floor. "So, I'm just suppossed to live the rest of my days here?" I asked. "Away from P-Paul." My heart clenched at the word. His name. The love of my life.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

She shook her head, "They were taken by Alice."

I sighed and told her to get back. I took my clothes off and phased. Rosalie glared at my wolf form, but I ignored her.

No one was on patrol. I growled and tilted my head back, letting out a heartbroken howl.

_What happened?_ Sam's voice asked first.

_How many pack members are there?_ I asked.

_Thirteen, maybe. Why?_

_There are ten newborns and then Alice and Edward. I might be able to get the other Cullen's to help, but if we attack, that's what the numbers will be._

_I'll round up the pack. We'll attack at dawn._

_Be careful. Tell everyone to be careful, please._

_Will do. You as well._

_I will_. He left and I noticed I had an audience. Every Cullen member, including Alice and Edward, were in Rosalie's room.

"Love, get out of wolf form. That's not the best thing for you," Edward said softly. I growled and he narrowed his eyes.

Barking, he jumped backwards. That never gets old.

I bared my teeth and he got into a crouch. This was the fight I'd been waiting for. The fight to our death. One will die of the other. I was not going to let it be me. I lept and we went tumbling down the stairs, my teeth at his throat. I bit down hard and he screamed in pain.

I was thrown into the wall and Alice was grinning. Emmett and Jasper tackled Alice, which I was surprised about. I leapt at Edward again and grabbed his leg. He didn't have time to react as I tore it clean off and threw it towards the rest of the spectating Cullen's. I grabbed his other leg, that he was trying to kick me with and bit down, causing his knee to snap and the rest of his leg to fall loose. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the window.

I hissed in pain and felt blood ooze down my side. I looked for a split second and saw a shard of glass. I whinned and collapsed. Shit! I tried to stand, but the pain wouldn't let me. Damn it! Paul's going to get this wound too!

Edward moved as quickly as he could to my side, which wasn't fast because he didn't have legs and he grabbed my arm. I growled and grabbed his neck again. I tore with all my might and his head went flying towards the house. I saw Rosalie come to my side, a lighter in her hand. She lit Edward on fire and I whined as she knelt next to my side and pulled the glass out.

"You'll heal in about ten minutes, right?" I nodded. "You'll be fine."

She helped me stand in wolf form and I walked to the house, jumping through the broken window. I whimpered as my side sent waves of pain through my body.

"She's hurt," Jasper said.

I growled as Carlisle stepped closer.

"I'm just going to check the wound."

I hissed as I felt his cold fingers around the sore spot. "It doesn't seem to be deep and its already healing. You'll need to shift back."

I nodded and limped up the stairs to Rosalie's room. I phased and put Rosalie's clothes back on. I pressed a hand to the wound as I walked back down the stairs. It was already healing, like Carlisle said, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"The pack is taking out the newborns at dawn," I told the Cullen's. "I got rid of Edward, because he was controlling them."

"About time," Rosalie muttered.

"Hey, I've never taken on a vampire," I defended myself. "How was I suppossed to get it right?"

"Alice's gone too," Jasper said, staring at a pile of ashes.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I told him. "I never would have wanted her to go."

"I know, but it needed to be done. She wasn't herself anymore."

We just stayed silent, until I heard a howl and saw that it was done. "That's my cue."

I opened the door and jumped, phasing mid-air. I saw a silver wolf and pounced on it, rolling around in the dirt with it.

_Bella!_ Paul shouted in my head.

_I love you so fucking much! It's so great to see you! It feels like for-fucking-ever ago!_

I licked his face and he growled at me, pouncing on me.

_Enough! _Sam ordered. Paul and I jumped apart and glared at Sam.

_So not cool. If you hadn't seen Emily in a few days you would do the same._

_Split up, take out any newborns you find. Leave the Cullen's alone._

_Alice and Edward are already taken out. The Cullen's on Alice. I got Edward to myself._ I replayed the image and Paul licked my face appreciatively. I took off through the woods, tracking a scent that went dangerously close to town. I found Amanda sitting in the middle of the forest, staring at a tree.

"You came to kill me," she said matter-of-factly. I didn't say anything, because I couldn't, but I would of said yes. "Just make sure my parents know I'm dead so they can stop searching."

I followed her gaze and saw a crinkled up piece of paper that said Amanda Newton. Then there was Mike's phone number. She was Mike's little sister, she didn't look a day over fifteen.

I leapt at her and tore her head off quickly. Then her arms, legs, and I piled it all on top of each other. I heard a click and she lit up in flames. I turned around and saw Sam.

"Jared took down the last one. We can go home now."

I licked Sam's face and he growled. I winked before running all the way back to the Cullen household, where I saw Paul waiting. He held out a long T-shirt and I phased back, putting the shirt on before launching myself into Paul's arms.

"I've missed you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted over and over, kissing his face fiercly.

He chuckled, "I've missed you more. I love you more than life itself. Care to explain why in the middle of a shower I got a cut in my side?"

I winced, "Long story. Took down Edward. Fell through a window."

"Thrown through a window," Paul corrected.

I smiled, "Right, and glass in my side. No biggie."

He kissed me quickly, "It hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry," I muttered playfully, kissing him again. He threw me on his back and I rolled my eyes, "Put me down!"

"I've lived more than twenty-four hours without you! I'm not letting you out of my sight again!"

I punched his shoulder, causing him to drop me. I righted myself and glared playfully at him. "You follow my rules, wolfboy, or I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"I'm so sorry," Paul apologized immediately.

"You should be, daddy," I muttered, kissing his jaw.

"Daddy?" he asked, his eyes alight. "Really?"

I nodded, "Carlisle did some blood tests. Congrats, baby."

"To us!" he whispered in my ear. I was aware that the Cullen's were watching, but I didn't care.

"To us," I whispered, kissing him again, winding my arms around his neck. His arms rested on my waist and pulled me closer. I heard a throat clear and Sam was glaring at us.

"What? Did Emily not put out?"

He chuckled, "Oh, she does."

I shook my head to get the image out, "What?"

"Go home."

"Damn Alpha order. I can't wait until Jake takes over," I muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes and took off, phasing as soon as he hit the woods. I turned to the Cullen's, my body already moving backwards. "Thank you! I'll talk to you sometime, maybe."

Sam must have ordered something, because I phased without my control and took off running. Paul was right in front of me. We crossed the treaty after a few minutes and I burst through the back door of my home. I ran to my room and took a shower, to get the smell of leech off of me.

I emerged ten minutes later and got dressed in sweats and a tank top. Paul was standing in the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"Did- Are- When?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"When did that fucker make those newborns?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Because, he could've bitten you!" Paul cried. He turned to me and his eyes were full of fury. "He could've bitten you and I couldn't have done anything."

"If he would have bitten me, the others would have killed him and sucked the venom out."

"I could have lost you," he whispered.

I hugged him, burying my face in his neck. "You didn't. We got out and I'm fine. We'll live our life out here. We'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you way more."

We continued on like that for about five minutes.

"We love each other equally."

"We love each other so much that it's out of this world," Paul corrected.

"Sure," I teased. "Now, what do you want to eat? I'm starved. Tired. Hungry."

"Well, I'll make us something to eat. Then we can go to sleep. We don't have patrols until tomorrow night. Sam's not letting us be seperated again, because I wouldn't stop whining."

"Sounds fine with me," I smiled. "I can go spending every moment of every day with you."

"I like the sound of that," He moaned, kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. This one would not be interrupted.

* * *

Alright, so I have an epoluge and that's it. I don't know what else to do in this story, so the next chapter will be the end. THE END! We've had a great run, guys. I love you all and I hope you check out my other stories! Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

My second racing fic. Let me know if you like it and please check out Drift Queen of America! Here goes:

Don't own Twilight. . .

* * *

"Well, I'll make us something to eat. Then we can go to sleep. We don't have patrols until tomorrow night. Sam's not letting us be seperated again, because I wouldn't stop whining."

"Sounds fine with me," I smiled. "I can go spending every moment of every day with you."

"I like the sound of that," He moaned, kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. This one would not be interrupted.

* * *

Ten years later. . .

The pack, except for Quil, had stopped phasing. Quil wanted to wait until Claire was old enough before he stopped.

Paul and I got married nine years ago, after our son, Owen Tristen Meraz was born. He's now nine. We had twins three years later. Two girls, Anya Nova Meraz and Jacy Marie Meraz. They were six.

Sam and Emily had a daughter, Serena Hannah Uley, who was eight. They had a son named Evan Samuel Uley, who was six.

Jake married a local rez girl, Jamie, and had a daughter, Lily Sarah Black, who was five. They had a boy last year named William Darren Black.

Embry and Dori had a son named Tyree James Call, who was six as well.

Seth and Mimo had a girl named Abey Kiona Clearwater. She was nine, because Seth got Mimo pregnant right after I did. Didn't know that boy had it in him. I remember the day when we found out.

_"Bella? I need to, um, talk to you!" I heard Mimo shout. The funeral had just finished and we were packing up our hotel room in Phoenix._

_"What is this about?" I asked, opening the door. She was in tears, "Oh, Mim, what happened?"_

_"I had sex with Seth yesterday, and it-it broke!" she wailed._

_I hugged her to me, "Mim, everything's going to be alright. If something happened and you are pregnant, then we'll take care of this. If you keep the little thing, Seth will be a great dad. If you don't, I'm sure he'll understand! And if nothing happens-"_

_"He's too young to be a dad!" Mimo protested._

_"Mim, he's a super hot werewolf," I told her. "He can take down vampires. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic. Just wait until a few weeks after your next period and you'll know."_

_"Thank you, Bella," she sighed, her tears subsiding._

She was pregnant, and Seth felt terrible. But she kept telling him she was fine and that nothing bad was happening. It's just a little baby.

Jared and Kim had two sons, twins, that were eight. Justin Kessler and Jordan Liam Brontieller.

Leah and Osada got together, even though she didn't imprint on him. They had a baby boy about two years ago named Kellan Harry Fujimoto. Harry after Seth and Leah's dad.

Kiko married a local Forks girl, that was a year younger than me, and they had a girl named Natalie Hana Porter.

Collin and Brady are just finishing college, and don't have any wives, but I can sense they are getting there.

Tamiga, though, married Jake's wife's sister, Kelly, and had a little girl named Nikita Tanya Jammeson.

And lastly, Tiko found his dream man in Phoenix, so he's staying there. But, I guess they love each other very much, and I'm happy for him.

Life as we knew it was perfect and no one, NO ONE, was going to change that.

We'll always be one big happy family, that races on the weekends.

Victoria and James visited at least once a year, and things with them were fine.

Now, the next generation pack is going to be having the most fun of us all.

Whether I'm Trinity, Trista, Bella, or no one, I keep my tribe safe.

* * *

Alright, so I have an epoluge and that's it. I don't know what else to do in this story, so the next chapter will be the end. THE END! We've had a great run, guys. I love you all and I hope you check out my other stories! Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for such the long void of haitus. I have been on a year long stint of rewriting all of my old stories, improving them until I'm entirely happy with them. I will begin my reposting of stories with this story and then I will begin updating other stories which will receive this same message for brevity sake. So, I ask that you be patient and bear with me. It's going to be a long few months.

To be updated on what is going on and what's being posted on next, please visit my profile and scroll to the bottom to where it says "**Updates and Rewrites.**"

Another announcement I have is that I am holding the **First Annual Beechwood Fan Fiction Academy Awards**!

To nominate your favorite stories and authors, or even your own if you want, please go to this link: **fanfictionawards. weebly . com** which is also available on my profile at the top. Spread the word! Voting begins March 1st! (There are also a lot of catagories for a lot of fandoms. So nominate as many stories for as many catagories as you want.)

If you're wandering what **Beechwood Fan Fiction Academy** is, it's an online school dedicated to helping Fan Fiction writers who believe they're in their "My Immortal" stage, become even better! It provides lengthy feedback on chapters you wish for us to "beta" for you, and Beechwood Fan Fiction Academy will also teach you effective ways to write anything you can imagine! Link for that is here:** fanfictionacademy. weebly . com**

You do not have to be a member of Beechwood Academy in order to nominate or vote. Anyone is welcome!


End file.
